


Jacob Frye (older) x Reader

by Anjaliya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjaliya/pseuds/Anjaliya
Summary: You're the apprentice of an older Jacob Frye.  Fluff, angst and falling in love ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, though I know where this story is going - I just need to get all the cluttered thoughts out of my head and onto my computer. 
> 
> Enjoy for now!

The man grazed his lips against your neck, his teeth lightly biting the ticklish skin. You smiled and bit your lower lip, moving your head toward his. He greeted you by pressing his lips upon yours, causing you to tremble and wonder how on earth you ever survived without this man’s touch.

His weight shifted onto your body, his thighs gently knocking your legs apart. Running your fingers through his hair, you continued to kiss him long and sweet. You couldn’t help but to release a small moan as his lips made you drunk with lust.

“Oh, love, be careful what sounds you make, for I may not be able to control what I do to your body,” he murmured against your lips.

You let out a little gasp at the thought of his hands touching your bare skin. Almost as if he could read your mind, he began to unbutton your shirt, having already untied the red scarf you typically wear. Your breath began to speed up as his fingers moved quickly and eagerly.

Once he undid the last button, he opened your delicate shirt, exposing your breasts to the chilly air, and causing your nipples to harden almost instantaneously. He ducked his head and latched his mouth on one of them, firmly running his tongue over it, while using his fingers to tease and caress the other one.

You moaned loudly, arching your back to possibly bring you closer to his touch. Your fingers were grasping his hair, almost desperately. He was making your center ache with desire and you knew that if he kept doing that with his mouth, he was going to make you cum and you both hadn’t even reached the best part yet.

The pressure was building, your breathing speeding up. Your eyes closed as his mouth and tongue ravished your body. Switching breasts, he kept his mouth anchored on you before his hands began to work your belt buckle.

 _Finally_ , you thought. You were sure that you had soaked through your undergarments by now.

He undid the belt and pulled down your britches. His fingers dipped into your wet slit, lightly playing with your swollen lips, and causing a gasp to escape from your mouth again.

He let go of your nipple and gazed up at you with his signature smirk, “You’re so wet, love.”

You bit your lip sensually; “I can’t help you get me this way.”

He bent his head and repositioned by your center; your breath sped up as you watched his lips almost reach that part of you that would surely drive you wild.

Once his lips caught your bud, you gasped out, “Oh, my God, Jacob!”

Your eyes snapped open as you woke up. You could hear the sounds of hoof beats plodding down the road outside of your flat window. Though you were perfectly aware of what was happening, that what you experienced was not reality, you couldn’t help but look over your shoulder to see if your bed was truly empty.

It was.

Another dream. Another teasing, relentlessly torturous dream.

You rolled back over, bringing the covers back over shoulder, desperately trying to get back to what you felt when you were still in dreamland. Your body was still hot and bothered, your center aching from not feeling a release. Frustrated as hell, you let out a groan.

You closed your eyes and shook your head, the wonderful feeling now promptly disappearing, despite your attempts to hold on to the memory.

You sighed, rising up out of bed and throwing the covers back. After setting your feet on the ground, you simply sat there for a moment, feeling the ache still in your center, relishing at the idea of Jacob Frye actually having his mouth on you.

Your eyes flickered over to your training clothes that were strewn carefully on your chair, your gauntlet resting on top of them. You weren’t just any initiate – you were Jacob Frye’s apprentice. He was your master. And you lusted after him something fierce. He was nearing 40, though he was still dashing, handsome, and quite frankly, delicious. At a mere 27 years old, your relationship would be inappropriate, not just from age, but your stations in the brotherhood. You would both be cast out if they knew of the conflict of obvious interest.

Though Jacob did not know of your interest. In fact, he was rough, sometimes brutal, in his training, not anything like a compassionate lover would treat someone. You were learning so much, but your attraction to him was causing you to mess up in training. And it hadn’t gone unnoticed by him, or the Council. You had given up your life as a clerk to pursue what you thought was a noble, just cause – to be an Assassin in London. You were late to the game, so to speak, the other initiates having been in the Brotherhood for several years, even growing up with family members already in the Order. Though, your impressive fighting skills, thanks to your sailor father’s training, had gotten you in the Order. Problem was, you were completely enamored with your Master, Sir Jacob Frye.

And you were due to see him again in an hour for training, with thoughts of his touch still fresh on your mind.

Taking a deep breath, you uttered one word:

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

You left the safe confines of your flat by exiting through the window, seeing as you were on the third floor anyway. You climbed up toward the roof, passing by your neighbor’s open fourth floor window. You heard a gasp come from inside the flat.

Giving a small wave, you said, “Good morning, Mrs. Wetterling.”

Mrs. Wetterling approached the window, an eyebrow raised, as she leaned out to watch you climb the rest of the way. “Be careful today, my dear. I’d hate to see you fall and crush your neck.”

Finding a strong hold on a railing above you, you let your other hand go, as well as both footholds. You simply dangled there, smiling. “I appreciate your worry, ma’am.”

Mrs. Wetterling shook her head, bemused. “You have fun, dear. Tell Sir Frye I say hello.”

Your breath caught in your throat at the mere mention of his name, causing your grip to slacken just a bit. Quickly, you reached up and grabbed the railing with your other hand. “Ah, will do.”

Mrs. Wetterling sighed and closed the window. You caught your footing and continued up the building until you reached the top. Once there, you took a deep breath and let yourself bask in the warm morning sunlight.

If you were coming undone at the mere mention of his name, you were in some serious trouble. Because in about 30 minutes’ time, you were going to be sparring, fighting, and wrestling with him. And you had a feeling the entire time you were locked in training, you were going to be wondering how his lips were truly feel upon your skin.

You turned and started jogging over the rooftops. Muttering to no one, you chastised yourself: “Get over it, he’ll never return your affections.”

But oh, how you wish he would.

As much as you dreaded appearing like an idiot during your sparring, you were still driven by the desire to see him. You moved quicker, your pace breaking into a run, as you went in the direction of the training location. Unfortunately, due to the unbelievable rise of Templar and Blighter presence in London, you were forced to change your training locations almost daily now. You only knew where the next location was by appearing at the prior day’s lesson. Needless to say, if you missed a lesson, you would be scouring through London to find your master. You found it easier to just show up every day; after all, you still had a lot to learn before you were released to the field.

As it was still early, not many people were on the roads yet. A few craftsman were walking, almost drunkenly, from exhaustion from possibly just leaving their night shift jobs; young children were running barefoot through the street, hopefully running to school, despite the fact that many of them still chose to work for low wages. It broke your heart to witness such a sight – despite several new laws forbidding children to work such jobs, it was still a necessity in some families.

You ran across the square, ignoring the fruit and vegetable carts, though your stomach was rumbling. The giant clock near the square stated that you had approximately 2 minutes to scale the bank and get to its rooftop before Jacob made you perform pull-ups for your lack of punctuality.

Making sure no one could see you in the alley, you began to skillfully climb the building, rapidly finding places to grab onto, or to place your feet. You ascended the London Bank quickly, and prided yourself on how fast you were becoming.

After leaping over the stone railing, you continued on to the somewhat hidden part of the rooftop where Jacob specifically instructed you to go. Glancing over to the massive clock, you could see that you were right on time.

Jogging around the corner, you came up on your meeting spot. However, as soon as you went past the wall, a figure darted out and caught you, snaking an arm around your neck and holding a very intimidating knife to your throat.

The arm tightened, and you did not hesitate; slamming your elbow into your assailant’s gut, your elbow landed on your next target – your assailant’s face. The movement happened so fast, if someone had not been watching, they may have missed it. You then whipped out of the chokehold and using the leverage from his arm, twisted it until the attacker had no choice but to follow through your move, flipping himself onto his back to avoid breaking an arm. The attacker let out an uncomfortable sounding, “Oof!” as you dove on top of him, straddling his sides and holding your now extracted hidden blade to his own throat.

Jacob Frye was smirking and nodding approvingly. “Well done, dear. Well done.”

Breathless from your efforts, you grinned proudly, “I’ve had a good trainer.”

He nodded. “I can’t deny that. I am one of the best.”

You retracted the blade and leaned off him, though you purposely did not rise from your straddling position. “Not full of yourself, are you? One might call that vanity.”

Jacob raised an amused eyebrow. “An old dog like me is hardly vain.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, my word. You are hardly old.”

Jacob laced his fingers and put them behind his head as he gazed up at you. “Turning 41 this year, how is that not ancient?”

 _Maybe because you look delicious without your shirt on_ , you thought deviously to yourself. “Just means you have a lot of life knowledge to share with me.”

“Speaking of which,” he started. He moved so fast; managing to use his arms and body weight to flip you over him. It was your turn to land on your back, the wind partially being knocked out of you. You hastily climbed to your feet, refusing to accept defeat so quickly. In the shade of the building, and from the safety of prying eyes, the two of you began sparring.

You were there long enough that you began to sweat quite consistently. Jacob was suffering the same – the morning sun had turned and you were now partially fighting in growing heat. Taking a minor break and shedding your coat, you took a drink of water from the flask you had brought. Jacob mimicked your moves, taking a longer drink while gazing out into the now busy horizon.

You followed his gaze. “What are you thinking about?”

He sighed, his expression dark. “I have something planned for later. A raid on a Blighter compound.”

You were puzzled. “How long have you been planning this?”

“About 24 hours. The thought of these Blighters coming back into this city is enough to make me ill,” Jacob practically spat.

You approached him. “Well, I want to come with you. I know I’m ready.”

He looked over at you, his expression not disrespectful, but rather pity. “Sorry, love, but no.”

Your heart temporarily jumped at the word “love” but you did your best to keep your composure. “What are you talking about? I just kept up with you at sparring, I think I can take a Blighter that has a fraction of the training you’ve had.”

Jacob put the top back on his flask. “Sorry, no deal. This is a job for the Elders.”

You scoffed. “Yea, ‘elders’…you can say that again,” you muttered.

Jacob looked at you, eyes squinting accusatory. “Beg pardon?”

“Oh, is your hearing going, too?” you teased, walking toward him slowly.

“Ah, I see,” Jacob said, crossing his arms across his chest. “You think that this kind of prodding is going to get me to relent and let a younger, energetic initiate accompany me later?”

You shrugged, your smiling widening, mainly because you knew you were getting under his skin. “You might need fresh blood to take out the rest of the Blighters when you’re taking a break in your rocking chair.”

Jacob was silent as he stared at you and for a second, you thought you had gone too far. You were preparing an apology when he suddenly moved, him swinging a right hook at you with impossible speed. You dodged it, your feet moving almost just as fast. He continued coming at you with punches, which you either dodged or blocked. You backed up to accommodate the space that he was rapidly taking up. Your heel hit the stone railing and you knew you would have to move, since Jacob’s attacks were relentless.

You answered with a punch of your own, striking Jacob’s gut. Though you did not have the strength he may possess, you at least bought yourself some time to dodge his next punch and then roll out of the way.

However, your attempt to roll was foiled when his hand grabbed the back of your head, his fingers intertwining with your long hair. You gasped in pain and surprise as he brought you back up to him, your back pressed against his chest. You were both out of breath and you were aware of his breath against your ear. You were also acutely aware of his hidden blade against your throat. Again.

His chest rising against your back, he whispered, “Love, I may be old, but this body is still capable of amazing things.”

You had no idea what had come over you, but you brazenly muttered loud enough for him to hear, “Is that an invitation?”

You instantly felt him stiffen, and his grip on your hair slackened. He eventually let go and backed up from you. Confused, you turned around. Jacob had his hands on his hips, while he still breathed heavy. His eyes flickered up to yours. Swallowing, he said, “Ah, that’s enough for today.”

“What? We’ve only been here for a couple of hours,” you rebutted, glancing at your pocket watch.

“No matter. I have to prepare for my mission,” Jacob said, walking toward his coat.

You followed, very worried. “I’m sorry, is this about what I said? I was merely teasing….”

Jacob shrugged into his coat, unable to meet your eyes. “Oh, no, I just need to leave. I’ll, ah, meet you in Whitechapel tomorrow morning, ‘round 9. I’ll find you,” he instructed, walking toward the railing.

“Jacob!” you started to protest.

“See you tomorrow,” he said over his shoulder, as he disappeared over the railing onto the terrace beneath.

You were going to follow him, just to watch him go, but your embarrassment had rooted you to your spot.

 _Great_ , you thought. _I just made my mentor completely uncomfortable._

“Idiot,” you mumbled, your face red as you turned to fetch your coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incredibly long chapter for you :)

To say that you were melancholy would be an understatement. As you walked the busy afternoon streets of London, you couldn’t help but bring your collar around yourself, hoping to use it as a shield for your clear humiliation. What the hell had you been thinking? To say such a thing to your mentor, when clearly he was showing no interest was despicably inappropriate. How you were going to face him tomorrow was a complete mystery. 

The streets were littered with people and some kept bumping into you, further irritating your already foul mood. You did your best to dodge, however the final straw came when a big, dumb sorry excuse for a man didn’t just bump into you, he almost made you slam against the shopfront.

You turned around to give the assailant a good tongue-lashing on manners. The large brute was walking away when you shouted, “Oi, you arse, watch where you’re going next time!”

The large brute stopped. The people who were bustling around you caught sight of the impending fight and started to scurry around you. For what you hadn’t noticed was that the big brute was being flanked by 2 more idiots. Though they weren’t as large as him, they were still very dangerous-looking. And they looked pissed off.

“What the ‘ell you say to me?” the brute said, slowly walking back toward you.

You took a hesitant step back. The London citizens were now avoiding your side of the street entirely. No one was coming to your rescue apparently.

You finally got a good look at the men ahead of you – they were wearing blood red clothing. You murmured, “Blighters.”

The one on the left snickered, “I think she called you an ‘arse’, Gerald.”

They walked closer to you, the man on the right threateningly tapping the head of his cane against his palm.

The brute sneered, “Y’deaf, bitch? I asked ya, what the ‘ell did ya just say t’me?”

You didn’t have a pistol, nor did you have your cane yet. You had your gauntlet that was hidden by your coat sleeve, and a dagger strapped in its sheath on your thigh. As much as you didn’t want to start a fight, you realized that the Blighters were starting to think they were running this city again and no way in hell would that be happening in your lifetime.

Keeping a steady head, you snarled back, “I believe I called you an arse, sir. So maybe next time you decide to shove a lady, you better be prepared for what happens.”

The three men bellowed out laughs. The brute looked back and forth between his friends and you, “Did you hear this bitch –“

He didn’t hear your hidden blade spring out from your gauntlet, nor was he anticipating it to be buried deep within his throat. Just as quickly, you retracted it and swiped it deep across the chest of the lackey on your left. The first brute, clutching at his throat against the blood spurting out, dropped to his knees just as the second man stumbled back against the shopfront, his own chest leaking precious blood.

Through the screams ringing through the street, you caught out of the corner of your eye the last Blighter’s left fist coming at you, which you managed to dodge. He sent another right hook at you, just as Jacob had done on the rooftops not 20 minutes before, and you dipped the other way as your hand clutched your dagger’s handle. You took 2 quick steps back to counter the oncoming strikes. 

Ripping your dagger out of its sheath, you took a strike at the Blighter. It caught his arm, merely ripping the fabric of his coat. Not expecting for your blade to meet its mark, you dropped your defense for a minor second, which was enough time for the furious Blighter to strike you across the face with his cane.

The cane hit its mark right on your cheekbone and part of your left eye. Immediately, you began to see stars as you tumbled back, the pain stinging and fierce. 

The Blighter tried to swing at you again, but you had had enough of this; you brought your foot up and brought it crashing down on the man’s knee, instantly snapping the leg. He shouted in pain as he dropped down to the pavement before you.

By then, you had recovered and swung the dagger right into the man’s skull. You knew the strength that would be necessary for this – it also helped that you kept your dagger especially sharp for such occasions. The dagger went in deep and the man instantly stopped his caterwauling; in fact, his hands fell limp at his sides, his body being merely hung up by the dagger you still had securely latched in his head.

The screaming intensified from nearby patrons and you could hear the bells of the police carriage approaching. You placed your foot on the Blighter’s chest and used it as leverage to yank your dagger back out. After the body fell to the pavement, you looked up in time to see the police careening around the corner, pistols drawn as their horses pounded the pavement toward you.

You wasted no time. Though the cut in your face was excruciating, you knew you had to put the pain aside as you tore down the alleyway. You pushed through the throngs of people who had been watching the spectacle between you and the gang, thankful that no one was bothering to try in restraining you. 

You heard the terrified screams of the patrons as you heard a gunshot ring out behind you. The police were actually firing at you, despite the fact that you were surrounded by innocent onlookers.

You darted down another alley; you were fast, and knew that the police would have a terrible time catching up to you. If you could just a good enough distance, you could climb your way up a building and disappear on the rooftops. 

There! A lift! You bolted for it as you could still hear the approaching footsteps behind you. Your dagger still in hand, you gracefully climbed up the lift; gripping the taut rope, you quickly dragged your sharp blade across the lower part. The effect was instant – the rope launched you into the air well over the rooftops. Once gravity started to force you back down, you let go and landed a bit too roughly.

Running north, you could still hear the commotion of the police looking for you down below. Grinning widely, you continued on, excited at the idea of telling your mentor how you stood your own against three Blighters. Maybe it was the encouragement he needed to finally let you share a mission with him….. even if he would never let you share his bed.

*

When you woke up the next morning, your face felt numb. Dragging yourself out of bed (this night completely devoid of luscious Jacob dreams), you went over to your freestanding mirror.

There, you saw the still fresh gash of the cane injury from yesterday shining bright and angry. You hadn’t bother to see a doctor regarding the injury, out of pure laziness. The cut went over your cheekbone and was bruised. Your eye also fell victim to the Blighter’s wrath – you had a magnificent black eye forming and gleaming against the morning light streaming through your window. A blood vessel had popped as well, leaving part of your eyeball ugly and red.

You looked completely fearsome, albeit a bit roughed up. You couldn’t wait for Jacob to see you and to hear of your accomplishments.

Though it was much too early, you dressed quickly and ran hastily to Whitechapel.

The weather was becoming chilly, your breath visible during your walk. In the six months that you’d known Jacob Frye, you had only seen his home a handful of times; usually in the presence of other assassins when he was having some kind of meeting. He had never been to your abode, but of course, you had a feeling he knew. The smug bastard seemed to know everything.

Figuring that Jacob was not awake yet, you hesitated when reaching his front door. He had a very decent household; it was cozy, though you had barely ever ventured past the foyer and his front study. You doubt he would hear your knock, since his room was near the back of the building.

You raised your hand to knock anyway. You knew that he would more than likely be over the slightly inappropriate comment you made yesterday, and be more than ready to start training this beautiful, yet cool morning.

Knocking loudly, you felt your stomach start to knot up, something it always did whenever you knew you would be in his presence.

After not receiving an answer, you knocked again, and the door sprung open almost violently. You sucked in your breath, for there stood a half dressed, slightly irritated and mostly still asleep Jacob Frye. He had on pair of sleep pants, which was coming dangerously low to his groin, showing off the cut form of his impressive abdomen muscles. 

He was scowling before he saw you standing there. His expression immediately turned to worry. He breathed your name before saying, “What in God’s name happened to you?”

You shrugged, “Got into a fight with 3 massive Blighters and cut ‘em all down.”

Jacob reached up and gently took your face in his, causing your heart to leap again. He inspected your wound and said, “You haven’t seen a doctor.”

“Do I need to?” you replied, staring at how close his chest was to your face. His chest was covered in hair, making you want to put your fingers through it.

Jacob lightly touched your cut. It stung something awful. 

“Ouch!” you cried, pulling away.

“It’s becoming infected,” Jacob said, pulling away. He stepped aside, gesturing for you to enter.

Following his direction, you stepped inside his house as he shut the door behind you. Jacob went around you and left the room momentarily, giving you a chance to peer around his room. The massive bookcase ahead of you was completely filled with novels and what appeared to be textbooks. You never thought of Jacob to be a huge reader, but the fact that he might be thirsty for knowledge made you even more attracted to him.

You heard him approaching again, this time with a black leather case, as well as (much to your chagrin) wearing a white cotton shirt and actual slacks with boots.

“I’m sorry for bothering you so early,” you said as he set down the case on a nearby table and began rummaging through it, “but I really wanted to tell you about my fight yesterday. It was amazing. I took them all down, Jacob, there were 3 of them and….what’s that?”

Jacob had turned to you with a needle and string, as well as a bottle of intimidating alcohol and white rag. He looked at the items he had in his hand, “Well I’m not having a shot and then patching up your clothes.”

You took a step back. “You’re going to stitch me up?”

“Part of that cut is very deep. I won’t need to stitch the whole cut. Now, if you’ll please have a seat,” he commanded.

“Ah, and when did you attend medical school?” you challenged, your eyes never leaving the needle.

Jacob sighed, using the back of his hand to rub his sleepy eyes. He pointed to the desk. “Sit. Now.”

Inwardly groaning, you sat down and looked away as Jacob rounded to face you.

Jacob drew the cloth and dumped a generous amount of alcohol on it. “This might sting,” he warned, before practically slapping the cloth down on your cheek.

You let out a pained shout – “sting” was an understatement. The alcohol made it feel like Jacob just set your face on fire. “Jesus, Jacob!”

He withdrew the cloth and threw it back to the desk. “What were you expecting?”

“Not that, good Lord,” you muttered, resisting the urge to place a hand on your cheek.

“I have to get the bacteria out before it gets worse,” Jacob said, preparing the needle and thread. “Maybe next time don’t get into a gang war without some backup.”

“It wasn’t a gang war,” you mumbled.

Jacob scoffed. You looked up at him to see he was partially smiling. You asked, “What’s so amusing?”

“It’s just nice to see a new apprentice eager to take on the world,” Jacob replied, “I remember feeling that way when I was young. Now please don’t shout while I do this.”

You held your breath and felt the prick of the needle on your cheek. The pain wasn’t as debilitating as you thought.

Jacob was impossibly close to you now. You could smell him and felt yourself becoming somehow drunk by his scent.

He was delicate with his handiwork, almost to the point where you didn’t mind what he was doing. Looking at him, you could see the lines in his face that honestly made him even more endearing. 

He seemed to notice that you were short of breath. Peering at you, he asked, “Are you all right?”

“Never been stitched up before,” you admitted.

“Not going to faint on me, are you?” he mused with a slight smirk, as usual.

Not from the stitches, you thought. “I hope not. Will you move me to a comfortable spot if I do?”

He shook his head, giving you a small smile. “Nah, I figure I may leave you on the floor.”

Rolling your eyes, you let him continue his work, doing your best to avoid staring at him, though considering he was only about a foot away from you, you thought that an impossible feat.

When he eventually pulled away, you asked, “Is that it?”

He paused and raised an eyebrow at you. “Are there any other injuries I need to know about?”

“Well, my pride will be injured if you don’t tell me you’re the tiniest bit proud of me. I did take out 3 Blighters, after all and one of them was really big,” you stated.

He chuckled as he put away the utensils. “Is my approval so important to you?”

“Of course it is,” you replied, confused.

He looked at you with a sideways glance. “Why?” He didn’t look amused.

You hesitated. “I suppose it’s because you’re my mentor. We’ve spent so many months together, I can’t imagine that you’d be happy if I lost my first real fight.”

Jacob pursed his lips together. “Yes, that would be quite unfortunate.”

You laughed as you watched him buckle up the bag. “Unfortunate? I would assume that would be true if I only got hurt. But what if I were killed?”

Jacob paused to look over at you, quizzical. “It would be extremely unfortunate? I’d have to go through the process of the council getting a new apprentice.”

Wow, you thought, his comment wounding you deeply. You looked away, your confidence shattered. You shouldn’t have been surprised. This relationship was purely platonic. It was time you stopped hoping it would ever be something more. “I am glad to know that you think so highly of my company. If I had known what a pain in your ass I am, I would have had myself reassigned to a new mentor.”

Jacob’s expression unreadable. “Why are you so defensive?”

You stood from the desk. “I’m sorry for bothering you so early. I should have seen a doctor instead of coming here. Just tell me where to meet you in an hour’s time and I’ll be there.”

You made 3 large strides toward the door, but Jacob’s ironclad grip caught the crook of your arm. He turned you to face him and you could tell he was worried. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to upset you so.”

You took a deep breath. “Do you not want my company? I feel as though I am more of a burden, especially this morning.”

He took you by both your arms, his tone as well as his body language very stern, “You are never a burden. I took an oath to protect any and all of my apprentices. When I see them get hurt, it truly bothers me. I am sorry, but at times I am absolute rubbish at expressing my feelings. In case you couldn’t tell, but I was extremely worried when I saw you at my door this morning.”

Your arms were tingling where he was holding you. “Were you?”

He gave a small laugh of disbelief. “Of course. How could you ever think otherwise?”

You shrugged. “I am worried that what I said yesterday upset you.”

Jacob chuckled. “Believe me, love, I have heard much worse in my day. You just took me by surprise is all.”

You looked up at him. “How so?”

His grip on you slid down until he was holding your wrists. You weren’t sure, but you thought you caught sight of a blush forming on his cheeks. “I would never expect a young woman such as yourself to ever flatter an old man like me. I know what you said was in jest.”

You were stunned; it sounded as though he enjoyed what you said, however he could not accept what you said seriously due to…. disappointment? Disbelief?

Jacob pinched your cheek. “No worries, lass. I know you were bantering.” 

Jacob released his hold on you, and you were rooted to your spot, still stunned. Were you hearing correctly? Did he just confirm what you were hoping for?

He had turned from you and was buttoning up the rest of his shirt. He said over his shoulder, “Just let me get my waistcoat on and I’ll be right out. Try not to get another injury while I’m gone.”

And with that, he left the room.

“All right,” you whispered to yourself, “I can either let this whole thing drop, or I can be shameless like yesterday and tell him what I really feel. Either way, I can’t be a weakling.”

Take what you want, you thought. You may have seemed brave, but your heart was hammering away in your chest yet again. 

Mustering up the courage before he came back, you could hear his footsteps approaching. Jacob reemerged from the back area, wearing a dashing pinstriped blue waistcoat, and combing his brown hair back. His mind seemed cluttered with thoughts as he walked through the study: “Where in blazes did I put my coat?”

“Jacob?” you said, your voice a mere whisper.

“Hmmm?” he said, not looking at you while still searching.

“What I said yesterday, it wasn’t in jest,” you said lowly, touching your hair subconsciously, “I really do feel that way.”

He immediately stopped and turned to face you. He seemed confused. “I’m sorry?”

You rubbed your neck, your agitated state not allowing you to stay still. “I feared that you did not appreciate what I said yesterday, because you felt it was inappropriate. But…” you took a few steps closer to the frozen Jacob, “I know what I’m feeling, Jacob. I don’t enjoy training with you simply because I want to be an Assassin, but because I get to spend time with you.” Another step. “These past months have been wonderful.”

He started to say your name, but you stopped him: “Please. If I don’t say this, I’ll never get it out. I understand if you don’t feel the same about me, since you may find me far too young.” You were now standing right in front of him. He was gazing down at you, his eyes intense, his brow furrowed. You looked into his hazel eyes and said, “I meant what I said yesterday. And I still stand by it now.” You reached out and placed your hands on his sides, your fingers touching the soft, intricate material of his waistcoat.

Jacob seemed immobile. He continued to stare at you, extremely unreadable. Finally, he spoke, “I…. I’m not….”

You immediately took your hands away from him. “Of course, I’m so sorry, Jacob. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have.”

You turned to leave, but you heard his voice say, low and gentle, “Wait.”

Turning back around, you could not meet his eyes. You rubbed your hands together nervously as you stood there.

Jacob seemed to take forever to move. Finally, he started for you, his pace slow and deliberate. When you finally met his eyes, you could see that his gaze was kind and soft.

Stopping in front of you, he took your hands in his; he was so close, you started to tremble. Finally, he gently took your chin in his hand and raised your face up so you could meet his eyes; they were understanding and sweet.

“How long have you felt this?” he asked, now looking hopeful.

You stared back at him, your breath catching. “I’ve admired you for so long, Jacob.”

He bent his head down so that his forehead was pressing against yours. He brought your hands up to his mouth so that he could kiss your fingers, whispering against them, “Please tell me that what you’re saying is true.”

Closing your eyes, you grasped his hands with yours, “Of course.” 

Jacob pressed his forehead against yours for another moment, the two of you simply standing there, feeling the warmth of each other’s bodies. Your breathing sped up and you continued to tremble as he then kissed your forehead, then your cheek while his one hand snaked toward the back of your head, the other hand around your waist. His lips pressed against your jawline, rendering you breathless.

“Stop teasing me, Jacob,” you whimpered.

He brought your face to his, finally pressing his lips against yours. His lips were softer than you could have ever imagined, making you instantly go weak in the knees. You clung to him as his mouth moved skillfully over yours, the pressure of his lips staying sweet and loving. Your hands tangled in his just-combed hair, in an attempt to somehow drink him in and bring him closer.

He assaulted your mouth with so many luscious kisses that you seemed to lose all track of time as you clutched to him almost desperately. Your heartrate was beating as though you had gotten done running through the boroughs, and your center began to ache just like it always did in your dreams. You had to have him, had to have him quench the fire that was always burning for him.

Jacob’s lips began to travel back across your jawbone as they made their way down your neck. You let out several soft moans as he nipped and sucked at the flesh, his hands now also starting to wander; his fingers dipping to near your belt and carefully starting to untuck your shirt. When his fingertips brushed against your stomach, so near your groin, you sucked in a sharp breath at the almost electrifying touch.

Your sharp sound made him stop kissing you, much to your great disappointment. You opened your eyes to see him already gazing at you; you could tell that he was out of breath, too.

You smiled gently, “Why’d you stop?”

He let out a puff of air, “I’m going too fast. Forgive me.”

Your smile widened as you stared into his kind, hazel eyes, your fingernails softly scratching his scalp. “Do you hear me complaining?”

Jacob blushed, looking down for a moment before looking back up at you, appearing almost boyish and shy. He gently cupped your face, careful not to hurt your injury, and kissed you firmly, his lips tasting so delicious.

“We should start our day,” he said against your lips, his voice unsteady, and much to your dismay.

“How can I possibly think about training now? When all I want to do is now play?” you joke, kissing him tenderly again.

He grinned, his hands caressing your cheek. “There will be plenty of time for that later. For now, we need to work. Besides, I need to keep you wanting more.”

You returned the grin right before he descended his lips upon yours one last time. As you regrettably let go of each other, you tried to get your breath back and wondered how on earth you were going to finish this training day with this delicious distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, the smut is coming soon. Hang in there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's our smut. It is extremely graphic, so if that's something that makes you uncomfortable, please hit the back button and read something else.

You felt as though your heart was soaring.

The training session with Jacob was turning out to be rather fun, contrary to the agonizing and exhausting usual shifts you’ve usually had to endure with his brutal ways of teaching. This time you were inside an abandoned factory, still equipped with most of its machines and balconies that exposed the floors beneath. 

On the building’s top floor, you were now fighting with a cane provided by Jacob. However, you noticed that after the fifth block you made to his somewhat weak attack, you wondered if he was purposely slowing down.

You circled him, out of breath, but grinning. “Are you taking it easy on me?”

He shrugged, returning the smile. “I’ll never admit.” The morning sun had made the factory quite stuffy and hot, despite opening up several of the dusty windows. Jacob had long since shed his coat and waistcoat; you had done the same with your own coat, revealing a lightweight, white blouse that clung to your sweat.

“Are you letting your feelings get in the way of my training, sir?” you asked, amused.

Jacob stopped circling and twirled the cane in his skillful fingers. “And to what feelings are you referring?”

“Possibly to the feelings that make you keep staring at my lips,” you quipped flirtatiously. 

You got him. The older, experienced gentleman looked away from you, smiling. You could tell the redness rising in his face wasn’t due to exertion.

“Ah,” you teased, “he blushes.”

“Only around those that I fancy,” he tried to say boldly, but you could tell that he was feeling quite shy.

“The fearsome and tough Jacob Frye is as sweet as a pussycat,” you said, with an eyebrow raised as you slowly walked toward him.

“Would you like me to go harder on you?” he said, clearly trying to obtain control over the situation through innuendos as he watched you come closer.

But you were faster: “Are you talking about now or later?”

Jacob let out a bellowed laugh, “And I thought my mouth was abrasive.”

You shrug. “I grew up with brothers. Perhaps it made me tough.”

“And any Blighter will cower in your wake, m’dear,” Jacob said, spreading his arms and giving a slight bow at the waist before you.

You impatiently tossed the cane back and forth between hands. “Are we going to fight or not?”

Jacob checked his pocket watch. “No, let’s take a few moments’ break. The sun is making this place rather hot.” 

“Sounds like an idea,” you said, casually dropping your cane to the floor and letting it land loudly on the wooden planks.

Jacob set his cane on the floor and picked up his water flask that was next to it. Straightening up, he gestured for you to follow him: “I saw some chairs in that room– would be better than sitting on the dusty floor out here.”

Jacob led you to an open office, one that was probably used by the foundry owner at one time. Some cabinets stood with their doors open, the insides empty. Some old paperwork with the ink long faded were scattered on the floor. The windows looking out at the factory were grime-covered and filled with soot. 

Jacob went ahead of you and brought up two chairs. As he sat down in one, stretching out his legs and crossing his ankles, he signaled for you to sit down in the chair he had set only less than a few inches away from his. 

Instead, you took a moment to continue looking at your surroundings, “This place is quite charming.”

Jacob took a swig of water and offered it to you, which you accepted. He smirked and said, “It may not be the cleanest, but it’ll work.”

“I suppose it is quiet here,” you confess, trying not to greedily drink all the water, though your body still felt hot.

“And secluded,” Jacob said, his voice low.

Your breath caught in your throat. Any confidence or cockiness that you felt earlier was slowly disappearing. In fact, you were getting warm and quite bothered.

“You should sit,” Jacob offered again, pointing to the other chair. “You’re looking awfully hot.”

“Yes, mentor,” you replied, putting much emphasis on the second word.

Jacob chuckled as you rounded the chair. As soon as you sat down, Jacob immediately reached out and grabbed your hand in his. His eyes met yours, almost as if to ask permission for the contact. You answered with a shy smile and looked away, your brazenness gone.

The cool, confident Jacob had returned. For several minutes, the two of you simply sat there, enjoying the haunting quiet of the empty building, while listening to the distant sounds of civilization coming in through the open windows. You closed your eyes at the relaxing calm and tilted your head to rest on the back of the chair, whilst you and Jacob continued to intertwine your fingers, his thumb delicately stroking your hand. 

After a while of complete peace, you opened your eyes to see Jacob looking at you with a very peculiar look in his eyes as he continued to hold your hand. Was he calm? Pensive? Devious? You couldn’t tell.

Whatever it was, it made you break into an embarrassed smile as you gazed back at him. “What?” you whispered.

Instead of outright answering you, he brought your hand to his mouth and planted a very tender kiss on it, causing another blush to creep on your cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” Jacob said, his tone without a hint of teasing.

You let out a small sound resembling a gasp and laugh. “Even with this mess on my face?”

He kissed your hand again. “It’s quite appealing – makes me realize how tough you could be if you needed to be.”

Hearing that compliment from him, as a mentor and a man you admired, made your heart pound again. You turned somewhat in your chair to face him better, making the old piece of furniture beneath you creak. You placed your hand over your other one that was still interlocked with Jacob’s.

He continued to watch you, his lips slightly curling up into his signature smirk, causing the crow’s feet around his eyes to become pronounced. “Something on your mind, love?” he asked, gently.

Taking a deep breath, you say as loud as you can muster, “Will you kiss me again, Jacob?”

He grinned, reaching over to grab you with his other hand. “Of course I bloody will,” he said.

You stood up from your chair, and without your eyes leaving Jacob’s, you came to him. He brought up his legs and patted on his knees, an invitation. Biting your lower lip, you settled down upon him, one leg on each side of him. His arms circled around your middle, his grasp strong and relentless. Looking down at him, you had another up-close look of his handsome face. The years of fighting and stress had caused his face to somehow grow extremely rugged and fetching. Your fingertips caressed the expression lines of his forehead momentarily as his hazel eyes watched you through hooded lids.

You finally ducked your head to bring your mouth upon his, which he hungrily reciprocated. Closing your eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck in a tight embrace in an attempt to be as close to his delicious form as possible as his muscular arms tightened around you. This kiss wasn’t like the one before at his abode; this one was powerful, deep and almost out of control. Over and over, you nipped and sucked at his lips with your own, all the while beneath you, you could feel his member starting to press against his trousers.

He smelled so tasty; his training sweat mixed with soap and gunpowder seemed to fill your nostrils. Upon feeling his mouth open slightly and his tongue gently graze your bottom lip, you returned the deep kiss by softly touching his tongue with your own.

As he sensually kissed you, his one hand came up to the back of your head, cradling it within his own and partially tangling his fingers in your hair. His touch, aroma, body was driving you crazy. You both sat there for a seemingly endless amount of time, caressing, playfully biting and lips becoming swollen from your passionate kisses.

Without warning, Jacob broke away from you. Confused, you opened your eyes and looked down at him, “What’s wrong?” you whispered.

He looked up at you, his eyes genuinely filled with extreme emotion. His bare fingers moved a hair away from your face as he spoke, “Why me?”

You looked at him, your expression surely mixed with disbelief and incredulity at his comment. “Why not you? Jacob….” You started, slightly shaking your head, “I know we may never have spoken about it, but you have become such a huge part of my life.” You kissed his mouth firmly. “I would not trade my time knowing you for anything.”

Jacob continued to stare up at you, stroking your hair with one hand and caressing your back with his other, his expression one of sincerity and some kind of sadness. You saw his Adam’s apple bobbing for a moment and you could tell that you had deeply touched him emotionally.

“Are you all right?” you asked, your fingernails lightly scratching his scalp.

He nodded, “Yes, love. I’m better than all right.” He brought your head back down, lips finding lips as his warm breath seemed to fill you up.

You’re not sure what made you say it, never would you have suggested this to anyone else, but Jacob was different. And you were different with him. But before you could stop yourself, you gave him another slow, lazy kiss before you whispered against his lips, “Make love to me, Jacob.”

Jacob broke the kiss again, seeming to ask you with his eyes as well as his voice, “Are you certain I’m what you want?”

You took his face in your hands to emphasis your next word very clearly: “Absolutely.”

Jacob nodded, taking a deep breath as his fingers found the bottom of your shirt. You raised your arms up so that he could pull the garment over you, exposing your modest corset beneath as he tossed the shirt aside. You took his mouth with your own again, feeling his fingers go behind your back as they took hold of the corset’s string and methodically began to pull them through the hoops.

Jacob pulled away, choosing instead to kiss and torment the tops of your breasts. You buried your fingers deep in his brown locks, a small whimper forming at the back of your throat as you kissed the top of his head. His fingers continued to work your corset, expertly and swiftly pulling out the stubborn lace like it was no problem for him at all. You wondered how many corsets this dashing man had undone in his lifetime because he was eagerly untying yours like you were a Christmas present.

His teeth gently nibbled on your flesh right before he finally undid the last of the corset and threw it on the floor with your shirt. The moment your relieved nipples hit the air, you felt them tighten right before Jacob’s hot mouth captured one in his mouth. As his tongue swirled around it, you leaned your head back and groaned, never letting your fingers lose their grip on the back of his head, as that delectable feeling zinged right down to your center. His one arm snaked around your waist as his other hand came up to caress and gently roll the other nipple between his fingers, as he mercilessly sucked and tongued your other one.

You cried out from the amazing stimulation. He kept on, even as you began to wiggle from the explosive feeling building in your body. You subconsciously began to grind against his lap, wanting to take care of the release you were being brought to. His mouth switched breasts, his fingers replacing where his soft lips had been, your nipple wet and sensitive beneath his teasing fingers.

You bit your bottom lip, your body trembling with ecstasy. “Fuck, Jacob!” you cried out, your fingers grasping his hair starting to shake.

Jacob’s hands went beneath to grab your ass as he stood up from the chair, effortlessly lifting you with him. Only now did his mouth return to yours, this time both of you kissing fast and careless. You weren’t sure where you going for a moment until you felt yourself being gently placed on the desk against the wall. You used the opportunity to grab at his shirt and practically rip it off him, for any barriers between you were unnecessary and honestly, infuriating. You dragged him close to you again, as your mouth greedily found his; you were sure this lips were starting to become as swollen as yours, though you doubted he minded it.

With lips locked, both of you began undoing both your belts. Leather rubbing against slacks, boots being thrown off, and metal hitting the floor were the only sounds beyond your sensual breathing. 

Jacob’s fingers found your waistband; you lifted your hips off the desk so he could to help you take them off. 

Once exposed to the air, you felt self-conscious. What exactly were you expecting? You ordered him to make love to you, but now that you were completely nude in front of him, you were starting to panic.

As Jacob was burying his face in the crook of your neck, his hand tried to touch your center, and you suddenly grabbed his wrist. This knocked him out of his rhythm, causing him to lock eyes with you. He looked flushed, but worried.

“Are you all right?” he questioned, his tone soft and concerned.

Your brow furrowed, the reality of the situation sinking in. You looked deep into those hazel eyes and breathed, “Jacob, I…I’m not sure what you’re expecting of me.”

He rested both hands on either side of you on the desk, studying you with an eyebrow cocked. He did not speak for a moment, before asking quietly, “Do you want to stop?”

Did you? Were you going to chickenshit out just when you were about to get exactly what you had been pining for the past 6 months? Finally, you spoke, your voice dripping with sincerity, “I’ve only done this one other time, when I was 19, it was a huge mistake and I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m sure that you know and I don’t want to disappoint you by performing like rubbish, but if you give me a chance –“

Jacob shut you up by pressing his mouth to yours. When he pulled back, he looked at you very sternly, “Let me ask you something. When you decided that you were hopelessly crazy for me-“ (you laughed loudly, releasing some of the tension you were feeling) “-in that time, did you ever fantasize about me?”

The blood left one part of your body and went up to your face. “Ah, well…. I mean….”

He said your name before stating, “Be honest now.”

You touched his face with your hands. “Of course, I have.”

“And ever in that time that I was probably ravishing your body, did you ever imagine me mocking you or putting you down?” he challenged, his eyes searching and fierce.

You meekly shook your head.

“So, why on earth, when we both are finally getting what our hearts truly want, would I ever make fun of you?” he whispered.

“I suppose I’m just insecure,” you murmured back, delicately running your fingers over his well-defined biceps.

Jacob grinned. “You’re beautiful, love. Don’t you ever forget that. Now, let me get back to what I was planning, because I assure you, I can do things to your body and make you feel something your fingers are not capable of,” he said, giving you a deep kiss before whispering, “Lay down.”

You did as instructed and laid down on the dusty, old desk. You looked down at Jacob reaching over to grab one of the chairs and drag it over. He positioned it at the desk, as if he were going to start working on paperwork. Instead, he sat down, grabbed your thighs and jerked you toward him, causing you to let out a surprised giggle.

When Jacob’s mouth hit your wet slit, you gasped and closed your eyes. He casually put both your thighs to rest on his shoulders, as he reached up with one hand to roll your nipple in his fingers, his tongue lazily dragging over your swollen lips. You heard the wet, sucking sounds of his expert mouth sloppily attacking you. He nipped and licked you, his tongue firm and warm. His hot breath hit your center, causing your toes to curl.

His hungry lips moved up your slit, his tongue finding your clit, hypersensitive and pulsing. Jacob wrapped his lips around it, and slowly suckled it with just the right force to make you arch your back and emit a loud cry. Your fingers desperately found the back of his head to keep his mouth on you, as if he’d rather be anywhere else except happily licking your sweet center. He retracted his hand from your breast and slid a finger in your wetness with ease. The pressure built inside you as he stroked in and out. Just when your thighs began to shake beneath him and your moans were becoming increasingly louder, Jacob slipped another curling finger inside you, stroking you firmly while his mouth and tongue ruthlessly worked your pulsating bud.

Your fingers grasped his hair as you let your orgasm take over you. You unknowingly began to grind against him, him holding you down with his mouth on you like an anchor, his fingers still gliding in and out of you as wave after wave washed over you. The cry that you emitted didn’t even sound like it came from you- it was guttural, animalistic.

As the last of the euphoria drifted away, Jacob’s pace slowed down. When he extracted his fingers, you moaned in disappointment but was also preoccupied trying to get your heartrate to slow. 

While still writhing on the desk, you felt Jacob give your soaking slit several long, thorough licks before he pulled himself away. You heard him stand up and through your barely open eyes, saw him kick away the chair he had been sitting in, his lust-filled eyes never leaving your naked body. As he worked unbuttoning his trousers, you could see your dampness shining brightly on part of his face. He didn’t bother to wipe it away.

Your eyes peered down to his pants, where Jacob was just pulling them down below his toned buttocks. You saw his massive member spring out, ready and eager, pre-cum glistening at the head. You realized you were having a hard time breathing – you did not know how you were going to fit his generous size inside of you without resulting in pain.

Jacob took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip of it against your slit, paying special attention to your clit. You gently grinded against the contact, closing your eyes and biting your lip.

Your worry disappeared when Jacob slowly and partially entered you. Instead of pain, you felt the euphoria start to build in you again as Jacob’s cock slowly stretched you. Something resembling a growl rumbled out of Jacob’s throat as he pushed in further and further, until his pelvis was against your thighs, bottoming himself out inside you.

Your cry rang through the empty factory, your body already nearing another climax. Your gasping breaths were the only other sounds you were able to emit as Jacob slowly began stroking in and out of you at a steady, slow pace. Judging by his face, you could see that he was utterly close to cumming, too, and was trying to keep himself together for your sake.

Feeling vibrant and sexy, you laid your head back down on the desk, relishing the amazing feeling starting at your core and shooting down to your toes and fingertips.

Jacob continued to move slow and controlled, his cock sliding in and out of you, his breathing labored and at times, gasping. You watched his torso tense up, and the way his biceps stressed and released as his hands clenched in a vice on your hips. 

You thought you had your body until control, until Jacob’s thumb found itself on your clit, firmly rubbing up and down over it, methodic and slow, as his cock continued to move out of your wetness. You sucked in a lungful of air and grabbed Jacob’s hand that was on your hip; he returned your grip, intending to help guide you through this completely carnal act that may very well make you lose your mind.

Both your bodies sweating in ecstasy, you answered each of Jacob’s strokes with a return of your own hips until you felt the pressure build unbearably inside you. Five more strokes of his generous manhood sent you spiraling out of control; you arched your back and let out a cry that very well may have been heard out on the streets below. Your walls closed in on him as several waves of pure bliss crashed upon you. You felt him tense up again, his breath catching in his throat as you felt him spill inside you. His thumb movement slowed down, as well as his strokes as he rode out the rest of his climax.

Soon, you were both still, except for the sounds of your heavy breathing. Jacob looked as though he had just gotten out of an intense fight – sweat was glistening off his muscles and his hair was damp. He slowly pulled out of you and despite your body heat and the temperature of the warehouse, he laid down on top of you. You wrapped your arms around him, kissing his sweat soaked hair.

Your breath finally slowing, you stared up at the rafters as you stroked his back and you asked, “So how’d I do?”

As if in a daze, he muttered, “Fucking…..brilliant….”

*

Jacob gathered up all the clothes and put them in a pile in the middle of the office; when the two of you were resting somewhat comfortably on top of the pile, Jacob dragged his coat over your bodies and rolled up his shirt to place under his head. He had his arm under your neck, you using his bicep as a pillow as you lazily traced his tattoos.

You looked up at Jacob, who was already staring down at you, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. You leaned up and kissed him, slow and deliberate. When you pulled away, you resumed your prior position and continued tracing his tattoos. 

The two of you laid there for a long time, your nude bodies intertwined as you caressed each other. Both of you silent and calm, Jacob lovingly watching you even as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep, a content smile on your lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet chapter with fluff. And more smut. I love smut.

Your fingers dug into his back, body tensing as you softly moaned in Jacob’s ear. He was lying on you, his face buried in your neck, as he moved tortuously slow in and out of you, with your legs wrapped around him. His stubble rubbed against your delicate skin and it would have made you giggle if the rest of your body didn’t feel like it was completely on fire with passion. 

He had invited himself over, under the pretense that he wanted to debrief you on the current status of your training.

He ended up debriefing you, all right.

In the weeks that the two of you had officially been an “item”, you had discovered that Jacob Frye was a genuinely shy man. Though he was confident as a Master Assassin, when it came to women and relationships, he was reluctant and nervous. His hesitancy was quite appealing. Nearly every day that you were training together, he began the sessions with the noblest of intentions, his main goal to get you trained to join the field. However, while sparring or grappling, a quick kiss would be stolen, followed by another and another…. Soon the two of you would be tearing off clothes, the rest of the afternoon spent lazily caressing each other and making love until your energy was gone.

The meeting at your flat wasn’t supposed to be a personal rendezvous. He had brought paperwork with him regarding your progress – for he wanted to show you how far you had come along. However, when you opened the door and saw him standing there in his leather coat, black and white pinstriped trousers and waistcoat, with his collar open to expose his muscular, manly neck, you felt your heart flutter. You even forgot to invite him in.

It wasn’t until he blushed and cleared his throat that you snapped back to reality. You stepped aside and said, “Sorry, come in. I’ve made tea. Thank you for meeting me here - I don’t think I can breathe in any more dust from all those abandoned warehouses.”

Jacob came in as you closed the door behind him; he looked around your humble abode while casually saying, “Would you like to move our training to somewhere more open? Somewhere exposed?”

You moved around him to fetch the teacups, shyly tucking a loose strand behind your ear. “I’m not complaining. The walls provide shelter from oncoming attacks.”

Jacob removed his coat and set it on one of your dining chairs. “And prying eyes.”

Opening the cabinet and taking out the cups and saucers, you smiled, embarrassed, “Right…. Prying eyes. Wouldn’t want anyone to know our Assassin secrets, would we?”

Behind you, you could hear his booted footsteps approaching as he said, “Yes, it would be quite a shame.” 

You anticipated his touch, but you still slightly jumped when calloused fingertips touched your bare arms as his body pressed up behind you. When a pair of hot, full lips pushed themselves sensually to your temple, you closed your eyes and leaned back onto his broad chest, resting your head on him. You snaked your hand up to entangle your fingers in his hair and closed your eyes as his mouth moved on your cheekbone, jawline and neck in several, unbelievably soft kisses. His pace was slow, romantic, yet carnal, his arms wrapping around your waist as his mouth claimed you.

Closing your eyes, you murmured, “Jacob….. you’re making me crazy.”

“It’s your fault, really. I’m a sap for beautiful women with soft skin,” Jacob murmured, slowly pressing his mouth to that delicate spot behind your ear.

You shivered, gripping him tighter. “And I’m a sucker for strapping, gorgeous men who drive me wild.”

He smiled, “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to your compliments.”

“Do you not know how fetching you are?” you whispered, finally turning your head to partially look up at him.

He was silent, his cheeks reddening, but his hold on you got tighter. 

You sighed. “Jacob Frye, you may be a fearless, deadly Assassin, but deep down you are as harmless as a marshmallow.”

He laughed deep. You loved the sound. “Thank you, love. Don’t tell anyone my weakness, will you?”

“Of course not,” you said. “I don’t want anyone else to know this ruggedly handsome man is a big, harmless puppy dog.”

“You flatter me,” he whispered against your forehead, “But the reflection in the mirror keeps getting older. You should have seen me 20 years ago.”

“I can’t miss something I’ve never had, nor would want,” you reply, dragging your hand to the back of his neck. Gently, you pulled him down to you, engaging him in a kiss so deep and slow, you swear you were about to melt. ““Something tells me you were cocky, even foolhardy.”

His hot breath filled you up as he said, “Ah, and now with the insults. Didn’t anyone teach you to respect your elders?”

“Perhaps I need a slight spanking,” you purred, your lips finding his jawline.

The growl you heard him emit was a signal that you had finally broken through his defenses. Within a flash, he gracefully swept you off your feet as you gasped sharply at the sudden movement. You recovered and firmly planted your lips on his sturdy neck, tasting his delicious skin as he carried you through your apartment toward your bedchamber, him kicking your door open as he went straight for your bed. 

Twenty minutes later, your fingernails were leaving marks in his broad back. The climax you felt wasn’t extremely powerful, but it was still enough to make you clench up as you temporarily lost control of your body, arching your back as Jacob breathed heavily through his nose. You felt his hot release fill you up as his movement began to slow, your slick walls contracting around his pulsing member as he collapsed on top of you. You welcomed the feel of his weight; you felt secure, safe, as you now caressed the skin on his back, trying to soothe the angry red marks your fingernails had just left behind a moment prior.

You closed your eyes, listening to the sound of Jacob’s ragged breath in your ear, his body still except for his back rising up and down. You felt so at peace, you could have fallen asleep. Finally, after several minutes of resting bliss, lips found their way to your collar bone as fingertips caressed up your stomach, simply for the fact that he enjoyed watching you squirm.

Jacob moved over to his side and you instantly missed his weight, but he dragged you closer to him, unwilling to break the contact and heat you were sharing. You snuggled close to his chest, draping an arm over his torso; you closed your eyes as Jacob stroked your hair. You sighed happily.

Jacob broke the silence first: “Woman, you’re going to ruin me.”

You snapped out of your daze as you let out a snort of laughter. “Am I interrupting your flow of life?”

“Absolutely,” he replied, his tone sultry in your ear, “I was quite enjoying pure solitude, devoting my life only to the Creed, and growing into a delusional, irritable old man.”

“Could have fooled me,” you sighed, “I really thought you were enjoying my company.”

His hand stroked your cheek while he tried to hide his smile. “I can’t say that I have.”

Your eyes landed on that scar on his left cheek and you resisted the urge to put your mouth on it. “We should stop this, then, if that’s how you feel.”

“Yes, quite,” Jacob smirked. “I’ll see my way out then.”

“Don’t forget your paperwork.”

“Indeed.”

Your eyes tracked back up to his face, where you saw him looking extremely serious. Concerned, you said, “I was only teasing. I don’t want you to go.”

“I might be a bit daft at times, but I can recognize sarcasm, my dear.” He took one of your hands in his and planted a kiss on your knuckles. His face was serious as he asked, his voice almost pained, “Are you sure you will want to look at this old face in ten years’ time? Or any time after that?”

There it was – that insecurity. Would he ever understand? You leaned up and gave him a languid, firm kiss. His hand moved to the back of your head and held you close, unwilling to break from you.

When you pulled away, he still lightly intertwined your long hair in his fingers. Though you tried to reassure him just then with your lips, he still looked worried; his brow furrowed and his eyes seemed sad. He whispered, “I won’t be getting any younger. Will that disappoint you?”

“I’d rather have a wise, mature man at my side than a selfish, young fool,” you said. “I’ll never break your heart, Jacob. Please don’t break mine.”

He shook his head slightly, the worried look on his face somewhat lessened, “Never.”

Another long, delightful kiss that sent shocks all the way to your toes. His lips were so soft and skilled, you were wondering if you would ever get enough of him.

Lacing your fingers with his, you whisper in all seriousness as his eyes bore into yours, “You say the word, and I will follow you anywhere.”

He nodded, seeming to finally accept your words as truth, as he pulled you closer to him. Curling up against his chest, you heard and felt him take a deep breath and sigh, apparently at peace.

As you lay there, drifting off to sleep, you realized you never spoke truer words to anyone. But you never would have fathomed just how soon, and how desperately, your words were about to be put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave a comment or kudos. I love hearing feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No relationship is without its issues.....

The storm had been raging for a few days now. Every so often, the rain would taper off and it would periodically go back to drizzly, dreary London. However, within an hour’s time, the ferocity came back full force in rain so powerful, it seemed to fall sideways, pelting you in the face almost painfully. While you were used to London’s unpredictable and typically miserable weather, this storm was bizarre, in weather patterns and mood. It almost seemed foreboding.

You watched the storm from the safety of Jacob’s bedroom window, absently eyeing the water as it pattered onto nearby roofs. Wrapping your arms around yourself in an attempt to keep warm, you were so preoccupied by other thoughts that if someone did not know better, they would think you were becoming mesmerized by the rain.

But in truth, you were completely stuck in your own head, eyes glazing over as you pressed a hand to your mouth.

You were late.

Your life with Jacob was so busy, so deliciously full of warmth, love, and mind-boggling coitus, that you had not noticed that your cycle had done a disappearing act. Not that you usually ever wanted it month to month, but your distracted mind didn’t realize the usual cramps were missing. That morning, while you and Jacob were both asleep in his bed, the rain already beating on the roof above you, something seemed to be nagging you in your sleep, your subconscious trying to get you to apprehend what was potentially happening with your body. While your mind hovered somewhere between dream and awake, it suddenly dawned on you so rapidly that your eyes snapped open and your heart began racing. You sat up in bed, thoughts running, breathing starting to speed up as you tried not to panic.

When? You mentally said to yourself. When was the last time I had my cycle?

Looking over at Jacob, you were worried that he could read your mind somehow while he was sleeping peacefully next to you, his nude form covered partially by the blue quilt you were sharing. He had not been stirred by you in the slightest; he had made the comment not two days before that since you had come along, he had been sleeping like a rock, a huge development from his prior sleeping habits of wandering around his house, or even the streets of London, at all hours. Your presence was soothing to him, so much so that it was calming the demons that typically plagued him.

Still sitting up, you ran a hand through your long, tangled hair. What the hell were you thinking? Why hadn’t you used any precautions when making love to your charming prince? Though him spilling his warm seed into you at the end of every climax was completely addicting, the two of you had been irrefutably irresponsible. Jacob was still virile at 40, and you were still young, so of course you were able to conceive.

Now you were beginning to panic, fingers shaking as you whispered, “Shit.”

You heard Jacob take a deep breath through his nose as he moved ever so slightly in bed. When you heard a soft, “Hey,” you tried your best to erase the worry from your face as you peered down at him, even managing a small smile.

“You all right, love?” he asked, already beginning to close his eyes again.

You nodded, but realizing he may not be able to see it, you whispered, “Yes, I’m fine. Just a dream….. I can’t even remember what it was about now.”

Jacob yawned, eyes still closed. “Then lie down, darling. It’s far too early.”

You did as you were instructed, lying flat on your back as you stared up at the ceiling, your thoughts making it impossible for you to go back to sleep.

Jacob let out a sleepy moan as he drew his large arms around you, pulling you closer to him. As you shifted to your side, your heart still managed to flutter as Jacob curled up against your back, his arms still embracing you as he buried his face in your hair.

You stared ahead, your eyes fixated on his chest of drawers. In the smallest whisper you could muster, you breathed, “Jacob?” Even to your ears, your voice sounded small and scared.

His snore had been your reply.

*

Jacob was clearly agitated, but he was trying not to let you see. Two nights later, the storm was still in full swing, with no signs of relenting, and now he and a few of the other Mentors were beckoned to go to the Thames to stop a shipment of opium coming in for the Blighters gang arriving sometime after midnight. Normally, this would not have been an issue, but the other highly-qualified Mentors had already been dispatched to an undisclosed location for a separate issue. Jacob and his associate, William Adley, would be the only two Master Assassins on the mission. This would be typically an easy accomplishment, but the Council had received word the boats would be extremely guarded with snipers and brutes. Adley would have to take out the ones on the dock and buildings, while Jacob sneaked onto the ships. It would be tricky.

You were both in Jacob’s bedchamber; Jacob was placing one of his belts around his waist when you said, “Let me go with you.”

His response was much too fast for your liking. “No,” he said, reaching for his next belt that would hold the smoke bombs.

Your grip on the porcelain teacup tightened. “And why the hell not?”

“There’s that mouth,” Jacob muttered, running the leather belt through its buckle.

“I beg your pardon?” you challenged, setting the cup back on the saucer and placing both on the armoire.

“You’re not going,” Jacob repeated, “I won’t have it. You’re not ready for this kind of mission yet.”

“We’ve been training for nearly a year,” you replied, straightening from the armoire that you had been leaning on, “Every other mission I’ve been on with you has been a success.”

“I won’t be able to watch you,” Jacob said without looking at you, sitting on the edge of his bed to slip on his boots. “And if you get out of my sight, I won’t be able to come help you if you need it.”

“I won’t need your help. I’ve come so far.”

Jacob’s attention was on his boot, which he slipped a hidden knife in. “You haven’t come far enough.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, angry and slightly humiliated by his words. “And whose fault is that?”

“Maybe if you didn’t constantly have your hands all over me every time we train, you’d have progressed further,” Jacob said, shooting you a scathing look before yanking his other boot from the floor.

You sucked in a breath, wondering what it was that you were now feeling. Whatever it was pricked at you, hot and treacherous, threatening to make you say incredibly hurtful things in retaliation. 

Livid. You were definitely livid.

“I’m so sorry that you feel as though my training is inadequate to where you would want me, but I do recall not hearing any complaining every time my mouth was on you,” you practically spat.

Jacob got his boot on and finally looked up at you, the anger in his eyes making him unrecognizable. “Perhaps if you had ever bothered to ask….you’re always so damn forceful.”

Your lividness turned into complete mortification. Without even giving him a rebuttal, you uncrossed your arms and walked through the door, slamming it so hard behind you, its impact shook the walls. Your impeccable hearing picked up the muttering sound of “shit” back in the bedroom and then several booted footsteps walking across the floor. However, you were already down the hall and headed down the staircase when you heard Jacob exit the bedroom to call after you, “Wait, please, I didn’t mean that.”

You hurriedly went down the staircase and straight for the kitchen. Grabbing another saucer and cup from the cupboard, you poured yourself a serving of tea from the still hot kettle. Your hands were shaking so hard from emotion, a few drops of the liquid fell on the floor – you didn’t bother to clean it up. Instead, you sat down at the table, and brooded.

It was a short while later when you heard Jacob come down the stairs. You were still sitting at the table, your only company the cup of tea and the oil lamp barely illuminating the room. You refused to acknowledge his presence at the doorway, knowing that he would be leaving soon for his contract.

He cleared his throat, then said, his voice low and careful, “I am…. So terribly sorry for what I said. Please forgive me?”

Instead, you took a sip of your tea and prepped your elbow up on the table, resting your chin in your hand as you refused to look at him. There was no way you were giving him the satisfaction of forgiveness quite just yet. In fact, the anger inside you was bubbling so fierce, you were sure your eyes were glowing red.

Jacob took a deep breath. “I should be back by dawn. Please don’t wait up for me. I’ll see you soon, love.”

When you were still silent, he took a hesitant step toward you. It was here that you finally glared up at him and snarled, “No. Go.”

He stared at you for a moment and you were sure that the light emitting from the oil lamp probably enhanced your irate features. He unconsciously kneaded his gloved hands together for a moment, contemplating what he should do next, his face as though he had just been told Christmas was cancelled. Finally, he acknowledged your request with a simple nod and then turned from you, pulling his hood up over his head. You looked away when you heard the front door close behind him.

“That son of a bitch,” you muttered, your insides actually hurting from embarrassment and disbelief. How could he possibly say that to you? After everything you had shared and even started to build together? You stood from your chair and began pacing the kitchen floor.

“Arrogant, selfish….completely unreasonable bastard,” you muttered, punching your hand into your palm. 

The months of training you’d endured meant something – it had to. Though other initiates that had started the same time you had were already moving on to bigger, more exciting missions. You were being left behind, despite your attempts to truly get your training where it needed to be.

All right, maybe some of his words did ring true – you didn’t have the same training as the other initiates, mainly because they didn’t spend their afternoons enjoying their mentor’s hot mouth and roaming hands over their bodies like you did. They were actually spending their time….learning. Imagine that.

So maybe you could have made more of an attempt to stay on track. Was it really Jacob’s fault? Perhaps he was right. You spent too much of your training goofing off and making love to truly be ready for what kind of violence and turmoil was out there. 

Your pacing slowed. Your anger started to melt away into guilt.

But then the guilt burned into drive, into confidence. Because you knew deep, deep down that you were ready for this kind of mission. You had heard Jacob and William going over the details earlier, while you were eavesdropping outside the study (for you were still trying to keep your relationship a secret from the other Assassins and being in Jacob’s house would have been a dead giveaway), so you knew exactly where you needed to be.

You would prove to Jacob that you were prepared, and that his mentoring hadn’t gone in complete vain. 

You still hadn’t told him that you suspected you were with child. Your cycle was due in a week’s time, and you had shown no further signs of sickness. If you still did not see your monthly curse, you would tell him then. No point in worrying him if it wasn’t true.

How impressed would Jacob be? You help him with his mission, while you were possibly with child? Not only would that prove that you were ready, but it would also prove that you were tough enough to handle whatever Assassin business came your way.

Yes. That’s how you would make up your argument with Jacob. Show him, don’t tell him, that you’re ready for his lifestyle.

You moved quickly throughout his house. You had to get to the Southwark docks as soon as possible. You grabbed the kukri you had been training with, your violet cane that had been a gift from Jacob (a hidden engraving on it, letting you know exactly how he felt about you), and strapping several throwing daggers to your thighs, you went to the trunk in Jacob’s room, the one you weren’t supposed to ever be in, out of respect for Jacob’s twin sister, Evie.

You opened it and took a deep breath. The folded Assassin outfits that greeted you looked noble, important, and damn impressive. You gingerly touched the intricate sewing on the coat on top of the pile. It had an impressive shoulder cover, though still managing to look utilitarian. The black stitching on the hood and leather straps were something reminiscent of Frankenstein’s monster. It would no doubt make you look cunning, brutal, and threatening.

The rumbling of thunder outside snapped you back to reality. You grabbed the long coat and rose from the floor. Yes. You would wear this on your first real mission with Jacob. 

Slipping your arms through it, you loved the bulky weight of it around your frame. It was a perfect fit.

Bracer, revolver, gloves, smoke bombs. You were prepared.

You took a look in the mirror and didn’t recognize yourself. The Blighters wouldn’t know what hit them. And neither would Jacob.

You opened the front door and disappeared into the storming, dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! If you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> **Also, in case you were wondering, the cloak you decided to wear was Evie's Defender's Garb - totally my favorite one in the game :)


	7. Chapter 7

The metal on the docks was slick from the rain. As you approached, you could see that the Thames was starting to flood, the water spilling dangerously over onto the shore. Heavy crane equipment and crates of all sizes littered the docks, obscuring plenty of places that an enemy could hide. It was much too late for anyone to be manning the area, except for the periodic patrolman that would give a weary sweep over the perimeter, before walking away with great disinterest.

You knew from your training that it was best to start high and go low. Though you were without the grappling hook like Jacob was lucky to have, you were still able to scale the slippery factory walls without much trouble. The fast time you were able to climb it surprised even you – perhaps your training wasn’t as subpar as you originally thought.

The storm continued on – the dark, vicious clouds blocking out any moon or starlight. Your cloak was becoming drenched as you moved briskly across the rooftop. Crouching on the edge, you looked out through the rain, which was quickly turning into sleet, as you tried to find Jacob or Adley somewhere in the mess. The raindrops cascaded down as you scanned the docks. The target ship wasn’t even in port yet, but you knew the two men were hiding nearby.

You heard footsteps coming from the other side of the roof, the peaked structure of the building preventing the person from seeing you. The weight and loudness of the footsteps were a dead giveaway that it was not an Assassin – they weren’t bothering to cover their path. Staying low, you moved up the angled rooftop, not allowing the roaring of the thunderstorm to distract you from what you needed to do. Hood pulled up, you peered over the ridge. About 20 yards away was a female holding a long rifle with her back to you, looking out at the dock below. The Blighter insignia and band around her left arm.

You sneaked up on her, the crack of lightning then the boom of thunder covering the sound of your hidden blade becoming unsheathed. Once it found its place in the right side of her neck, you tried to ignore the gasp and then gurgling sounds of her choking on her own blood. You felt the slightest twinge of guilt – she was merely doing her job, albeit an illegal one. She hadn’t stood a chance.

Grabbing her now lifeless body, you laid it on the ledge so a falling body wouldn’t alert anyone below. Glancing over to the dock below, you could see that a large group of people were hurriedly walking across the way, trying to stay out of direct light of the few lamps still ablaze. You counted around 20 before they all scattered.

Another bang of thunder – the downpour was in its height. You knew that the storm would be a good cover for Jacob and Adley. Still…you didn’t like the numbers against them. Looking onward to the water, you could see a decent sized ship tugging two more headed slowly through the choppy, rushing water. You could see people lurking about, probably another 15 or so Blighters; the boat made no sound as it approached and you realized this was probably the barge you were all waiting on.

You wondered where your Assassin brethren were as you rounded to the other side of the building. Again staying low to the roof, you tried to peer through the rain to see any signs of them. Of course, they were the experts and your novice eye was probably not going to spot them. However, you kept your position and waited patiently, watching the scene before you.

The ship managed to saddle up to the side of the pier, though the rushing water was moving against it significantly. You saw many of the Blighters stumble back quite a few times, so much so that you wondered if any of them fell into the violent current. Those on the dock roped off the ship while others stood by menacingly, guns out and peering into the darkness. The shipments began to be carried off the boat and you wondered where the hell Jacob and Adley were.

You were seriously starting to wonder if you had the right area. Did you just murder that woman for no reason at all? Did you make another mistake?

The Blighters started a train among them to hand off the boxes from the ship. Another crack of lightning, another boom of thunder –

And an explosion that shook through your whole body as part of the ship blew up, taking shipments and the Blighters with it.

Quickly gaining your bearings, you round your footing and quickly scaled back down the building, knowing that Jacob would make a combat attack momentarily. The numbers against them were still too great, Master Assassins or not.

The Blighters were now yelling, their attempt to come in quietly completely shattered as first boat was starting to sink into the rushing river, their comrades dead from shrapnel and fire. Many of remaining criminals were shouting obscenities, as well as orders as the boat continued to sink. By some stroke of luck, they had managed to detach the remaining boats so that they would not be lost to the powerful current.

Your feet hit the ground and you began your approach to the ships. Hiding in the shadows, the Blighters obviously had not seen you yet but you kept your eyes alert and scanning.

There! One of the Blighters trying to unload the packages simply dropped. To the untrained eye, it would almost look like a fainting spell. But you knew it was from an accurately dispatched throwing knife.

In the pandemonium, more Blighters were starting to drop, even going as far as falling into the angry river. The sound of thunder crashed again, and the rain pelted down harder, almost obscuring your vision. The conditions were becoming ominous.

Continuing to stay low, you pressed forward, coming up on a Blighter who had strayed from the group with another crate. When he rounded the wooden dock, you were there to greet him – a flick of your blade through his chest was enough for him to drop his cargo, him stumbling back and falling to the boards. He opened up his mouth to probably scream, but all that came out was a gasping breath. You stepped over him and peeked around the corner. Another Blighter was headed on the same path as the first, obviously not aware that his comrade had dropped.

With a huge swing of your arm, your arc slashed his throat before he even knew what had happened. You kicked his body straight off the dock, the splash of it not even heard over the deafening storm.

You heard yelling coming from the remaining boats. Looking quickly, you saw the quick forms of Adley and Jacob rushing through the crowd, the Blighters barely having the opportunity to react before the two Assassins dodged and cut through them. You straightened from your spot, almost forgetting that you were trying to remain unseen, but you were so mesmerized by their movements that it seemed impossible to concentrate on anything else.

The way they moved was…. so skillfully beautiful that it was unlike anything you could ever hope to achieve in your lifetime. Jacob moved with distinct ease and expertise, it was obvious that he had been perfecting his technique for decades. Blighter after Blighter was killed so amazingly fast, it was obvious that they didn’t stand a chance against the two Assassins.

With the rain beating down on your borrowed coat, you wondered if you really should be here at all. They undoubtedly had the situation under control, you thought as you watched Jacob skillfully clear the jump from one boat to the next. Maybe you had just been hopeful that your presence was necessary.

You didn’t want to upset Jacob further tonight. It was probably best you turn back and take off the soaked cloak.

You were just about to turn back when you saw a dozen or so Blighters appear almost out of nowhere as they ran across the dock toward the massacre happening on the boats; they had obviously heard the commotion and were rushing to help their fallen comrades, who had finally gotten wise to the situation and were fighting back against Adley and Jacob. The Assassins were surely to be overpowered, despite the upper hand of extensive training.

Before you could mentally stop yourself, you were running, coming up behind the group of crooks, purposely going after the one who had lagged behind, like a lion on a hurt gazelle. You used your cane to trip her and as she splayed out on to the wet docks, you landed on top of her, your blade going into her back.

While most of the Blighters jumped on the remaining ship, you caught the attention of the straggling three. They turned, one of them pulling a revolver on you, but you dodged just enough so that you heard the bullet whiz precariously close to your head. You charged forward, your cane knocking clear across the face of one of them, your hidden blade striking the stomach of another, and the last Blighter taking a quick, powerful swing at you. However, you dodged it, bringing your foot up to hit him in his most delicate area. As he fell to his knees, you smashed your cane across his head, the sharp metal ornament slicing it clear open.

You heard more shouting and chaos coming from the ship. The others were going after Adley and Jacob, who were taking them down, but not quick enough.

You hightailed it toward the still buoyant platform, misjudging the distance slightly and landing rough on the moving level. Sliding over a large crate, you beelined for Jacob, who was stuck in a heated battle with a large, lumbering oaf of a Blighter. As you cut the distance, you saw the oaf land a blow to Jacob’s cheek, causing Jacob to stumble back, though he did not fall. The other Blighters were gaining, preparing to finish off Jacob; Adley was preoccupied on the other ship with his own battlers.

You came up and drove your blade through the spine of the oaf. He let out a yell that was almost heard over the storm as he fell to his knees, trying to clutch at the wound on his back. His comrades heard the shout and turned their attention from Jacob to you, giving Jacob enough time to recover and cut down the advancing criminals.

Once the thread was destroyed across both boats, you took a quick look over to Adley, who had successfully cleared his offenders as well.

Jacob looked over at you, his expression one of disbelief and shock. Through the rain, you could at least tell he wasn’t angry.

“Jacob, don’t be cross, I just wanted to come with,” you started, closing the gap between you and pulling down your hood.

He shook his head and you were worried you were about to receive a tongue-lashing. Instead, he came to you, grabbing your hands in his. Looking up at him, you gave him a small smile as he said, “It’s me who should worry about you being cross. I clearly underestimated you tonight - I apologize."

The anger that you felt from earlier dissipated and was replaced by complete love for this man standing in front of you. Without missing a beat, you stood on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck in an intimate hug, the both of you completely soaked from the rain. Jacob returned the embrace and said in your ear, “I saw you fight. I’m so proud of my little apprentice.”

You laughed, pulling away to look at him. “See? Some of your training managed to sink in.”

You saw Adley approaching from behind. You had forgotten he was there. Quickly, you pulled away from Jacob, suddenly realizing that you were trying to keep your relationship under wraps.

However, Adley came walking up with a smirk. “Ah, if it isn’t the two lovebirds?”

You shared a look with Jacob, who shrugged. “He knows, love. Supposedly we were pretty obvious.” Jacob reached over and took your gloved hand in his, not at all ashamed or concerned of what Adley might think. Jacob’s fingers curled around yours and you stepped closer to him.

Adley looked just as uncomfortable with his coat dripping wet as the two of you did. He had to yell over the downpour of rain just to be heard: “All right, let’s blow the rest of this shit up and get out of here. We’ll all catch pneumonia if we stay out much longer.”

“You see if you can’t find any more of that dynamite,” Jacob ordered to Adley, his grip on you not yielding, “We’ll take care of the shipments that made it to the dock.”

Adley did a half salute to Jacob, winked at you, and started moving through the shipments to find another crate of explosives.

Jacob turned his attention to you and without warning, pressed his lips to yours in a heated kiss, despite the cold of the rain. “I’m sorry again, love. Forgive me?”

You nodded, kissing his soft mouth again. “Of course. As long as you don’t make me sit out of any more missions.”

Jacob grinned, his gloved hand touching your face. “Sounds fair to me. You were bloody brilliant. Were you the one who took out those snipers?"

You looked at him quizzically. “I only killed the one.”

Jacob pulled away from you immediately and walked across the moving ship, looking up at the surrounding rooftops. He was on high alert.

You started, “Jacob –"

Everything that happened next seemed to occur extremely fast, yet in slow motion. You heard the gunshot and the flash of the flint from one of the rooftops, one that you hadn’t checked. One of the shipments you were standing precariously close to erupted in a blast so powerful it knocked you clear off your feet, as well as taking out part of the ship. Jacob managed to regain his footing; you, however, did not.

The powerful detonation hit you so hard, the crate’s wood splintering and blasting away in your direction, that you were blown backwards almost as if from an invisible force. You were stunned, but tried to stop the momentum of the blast from taking you any further. However, your weak attempt at grabbing anything was met with nothing but the slippery wood of the ship’s floorboards. Before you realized, you no longer had anything beneath you as you fell off into the rushing waters below, Jacob screaming your name in horror the last thing you hear as you fell into the cold abyss.

You were under for a few seconds, but it was enough for the cold water to enter your mouth and up your nostrils. Fighting the current, you desperately managed to get your head up to air, coughing and sputtering; you felt yourself being weighed down by your supplies and heavy coat. Through the dark, you could see the remainder of the ship on fire and sinking – however, it was so far behind you now, the river carrying you away, that you could barely make out Jacob bolting on the docks in your direction.

You knew how to swim, but the shock of the blast, plus the completely dark, freezing water was enough to make you start panicking. The current was so fast, so powerful, it was completely hopeless to try to fight against it.

Another current caught you, pulling you under. You had just managed to take a breath as you were greeted by the rushing depths beneath, frantically trying to claw your way back to the surface. You couldn’t see a damned thing, the night water black, frigid, and terrifying. After managing to bob back up to the surface, the water carrying you further down the Thames, you realized you had gotten turned around underneath, and when you rotated your body in the direction you were heading, you realized you were about to crash into a anchored ship. Raising your hands defensively to protect your head, you slammed into the stern with such force that you cried out in pain, feeling something crack in your torso. The wind was knocked out of you and you were sucked under again, the water carrying you past the ship and down to God knows where.

Your mind was starting to become fuzzy, from shock and lack of air. Kicking your feet and moving your arms, you swam up to the surface, using any energy you had left to get back to the precious air your lungs were screaming for.

Your head broke the water’s surface, gasping for sweet air. Somehow you managed to stay somewhat buoyant, remembering what your father had taught you so many years ago. Most of your summers had been spent at the beach, when your father was not sailing for a job somewhere. His words seemed to ring in your head at that moment:

_“Do not fight the water – it’s too mighty. Do not panic, and let the current take you where it may. You will reach shore if you let it take you.”_

Staying on your back, you looked up at the raging storm above you, the rain still coming down violently, hitting you in your face as you floated, and hearing the rushing of the water surrounding you. Frantically, you fought against the desire to close your eyes and sleep. You were so exhausted; you weren’t sure how long you were able to keep enough air in your lungs to stay afloat, despite your life literally depending on it.

After an eternity, your somewhat delusional mind noticed that you were starting to go at an angle toward shore. You tried to help the process along, but any sort of muscle attempt resulted in feeling your energy drain more. Instead, you continued along, randomly hitting items that were floating in the river, the rain starting to finally subside. You could even make out a couple of stars peeking through the clouds.

The buildings were starting to change, and were becoming less frequent. Your fatigued eyes managed to make out many fences littered near the riverbank. You no longer had any idea where you were – the Thames had taken you clear out into another borough. Finally, the river seemed to slow down; you felt something scrape beneath you – land! When it was finally safe to sit up, you felt so heavy, bogged down from the impossible amount of water your clothes had managed to soak up.

The sand beneath you gave way as you rolled onto your side, then your front as you pitifully climbed out on all fours in a despairing attempt to get as far away from the Thames as possible. You dragged your body over the bank until you felt grass beneath you. Eyes beginning to close, you crawled under a fence and in to what you imagined to be a farmer’s field. You took two more pathetic paces until you collapsed, completely worn out from your horrible journey down the Thames.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trip down the Thames has resulted in shock and fever....

Jacob’s hands cupped your face, the two of you lying in his bed, facing each other. You were both completely nude; you holding on to his wrists as you lovingly gazed at him. You could not get over how handsome he is, his aging features just enhancing his beautiful face.

Staring into his hazel eyes, you whispered, “Jacob, I love you.”

Jacob smiled, his eyes tender as they stared back at you. Still, he said nothing.

You felt a twinge of pain – did he not feel the same? No, that was impossible. He did everything possible to express his feelings for you. But perhaps, you shouldn’t tell him you suspected to be with child. It was probably too much emotion to throw at him at once.

Your hands caressed his face gently, then trailed down to touch his magnificently sculptured arm muscles. Your fingers lingered on his forearm, your gaze still not leaving his as you went forward to kiss his mouth.

_“Mon Gott, est ist eine Frau!”_

Your brow furrowed at the words, but Jacob showed no reaction. Were you hearing things?

Suddenly, you sat up; the bed was completely surrounded by water that was murky and dirty…. Much like the Thames.

You looked down, but Jacob was gone.

_“Ist sie tot?”_

_“Ich werde schauen….”_

The illusion of the bedroom gave way as you felt the cold grass under your cheek; you were slightly aware of the fact that your body was shivering in the brisk weather as your clothes were still not dry from your harrowing voyage.

A hand gently touched your head; you had no strength to move, but you did let out a slight groan.

_“Nein, nein…. Sie lebt. Ich glaube, sie hat Fieber."_

_“Sie abholen. Wir müssen sie reinbringen.“_

Somewhere between dreams and reality, you felt yourself being gently rolled over, your body weak and useless as a pair of arms slipped themselves under your form and hauled you up from the cold ground.

The voice sounded strained: “ _Scheiße, sie ist schwer_!“

“ _Halt die Klappe, und leg sie auf den Wagen_!“

You were gently placed on a cart. Opening your eyes slightly, you saw two figures in front of you, but your vision was obscured, fuzzy. Somehow, in your haze, you managed to utter one word:

“Jacob.”

*

The dreams you saw were confusing, sometimes maddening. You saw things that did not make sense and people that you have not seen in a long time. The only thing you did understand that was what you saw before you were in fact, visions, and nothing more. Still, you suffered through them, wondering when on earth you were going to come back to the real world.

Some dreams you were fighting in a dark room, your enemies 10 feet tall, diseased and remarkably strong. Your weapons often varied and sometimes you had to flee from the battle, rushing out from the room into the wilderness. Yet you somehow always managed to end up back in the dungeon-like chamber, fighting for your life against dozens of oncoming enemies.

Other times, your body felt impossibly hot – that you felt you were swimming in a hot spring and you could get no relief, for you were layered in dozens of corsets and coats. You screamed out in agony as your skin melted off.

Someone whispered into your ear as you watched your body go up in flames, “There, there. This will pass.” The voice was thick with an accent.

Your tears leaked out from your eyes, but all they did was evaporate from your burning hot cheeks.

You heard the accented voice continue somewhere outside of your dreams: “Her fever is horrid. We should fetch the doctor.”

The other person clicked their tongue in disproval. “Nein. They will let out her blood. Besides, a doctor is too expensive.”

“This woman is on death’s door, Hans! What if this were Heidi? Would you not fetch a doctor then?”

The man grunted. “It is not Heidi, nor can we afford a doctor.”

“Hans, I do not think I can bring this fever down.”

“We’ll give her a cold bath.”

“I believe she’s had enough water,” the woman’s voice responded, sarcastic.

“We have no choice. I will fill the tub. You undress her.”

Delicate hands removed the clothing from your body, but still it did nothing to quell the burning on your skin.

“What on earth are you?” the woman’s voice breathed and through your delusions, you suspected she found your weapons.

Knowing you were at the mercy of these people, your eyes rolled up into your head as you fell back into unconsciousness.

*

The icy cold struck you so powerfully that you swore you had been thrown back into the Thames. You screamed as you tried to swim back out, but your appendages ended up hitting the sides of something hard. Perhaps you had been tossed into a well to die?

You continued to scream as unknown hands held you down, seemingly trying to drown you. Thrashing, you screamed painfully as the cold went through your body, stabbing you over and over.

“Stop! You must stay here! Your fever is high!” a man’s voice commanded.

“Hans, she is in agony!”

“And that fever will kill her if we do not get it down, Marie!”

The pain eventually faded, though you were still uncomfortable. Your eyelids felt as though they weighed a hundred pounds each but you managed to open them. The tub you were in was filled with the icy cold water, the male and female figures sitting on either side of it as they continued to hold you in. Your stare shifted to the corner of the room, where clear as day, you saw Jacob standing there, watching you intently. His expression was sober.

“Jacob,” you whispered.

You blinked, and the vision vanished.

“ _Wer ist dieser Jakob_?” the man asked.

Slouching over, eyes closing in defeat as you entered back into your hallucinations, you heard the woman mutter, “ _Vielleicht ein Ehemann_?”

The man grunted, “I wonder if he’s looking for her.”

“Let’s hope he was not the one to put her in there.”

*

After a while, your dreams faded. Soon, you were greeted by sweet nothingness and you were completely fine with that.

Every so often, a rim of a cup filled with cool water would be brought to your lips, or a spoonful of hot liquid you assumed was broth. You subconsciously sucked it down, greedy, but every time, you were only given a small amount. It didn’t matter anyway, for each time the cup or spoon was pulled away, you went right back to sleep.

You occasionally heard sounds coming from everywhere. The birds chirping, or a chicken clucking were common; at times, you heard goats bleating, or the sound of woodwork. A child’s laugh.

Wherever you were, you sounded safe.

Still in your groggy state, you woke up to see sunlight streaming through intricate curtains. Your eyes having trouble readjusting, you rolled onto your side, using your curled arm as a pillow as you came face to face with a young girl.

You did not react; you simply stared at her, and her back at you.

She was an adorable thing, her blond hair wrapped up on top of her head, her dress was long sleeve with a simple plaid pattern. Crouching next to your bed, she smiled at you and said in her delightfully accented voice, “Your hair is pretty. I braided it while you slept.”

You blinked.

Then promptly closed your eyes and went back to sleep.

*

You began to rouse in your sleep, the sounds that were quiet before suddenly now too loud. Eyes closed, your brow furrowed in annoyance as the mooing, clucking, wood chopping, and pitter-patter of young feet running across the floorboards became too much.

Sleepy eyes opening, you took a deep breath in through your nose as your brain slowly took in your surroundings. The light coming in through the solitary window suggested that it was late in the afternoon. You scanned the rest of the room; it was modest, with drab walls and a simple bureau for clothing, a free standing mirror in the corner. You were in the only bed it seemed to offer.

Body pained and sore, you slowly rose up from your spot, your muscles giving you resistance with every move. You grimaced, but still managed to sit up. Whenever you took a deep breath, your rib cage hurt tremendously. It felt as though you had been struck by something extremely heavy.

Peering under the blankets, you saw someone had placed you in a simple nightgown. Yawning loudly, you also tentatively touched your hair – it was in a detailed braid. So you hadn’t dreamt the little girl after all.

The bedroom door opened, and a woman carrying a tray entered. When she saw that you were sitting up, though extremely groggy, she exclaimed with joy, “You are finally awake!”

“Finally?” you croaked out, your voice cracking from disuse.

“Yes, m’dear. You have been out for quite some time,” the woman chuckled, setting the tray on the desk. She came forward, her hands folded in front of her lap, a small smile on her aging face.

Clearing your throat, you asked, “How long is ‘quite some time’?”

“You’ve been in and out for the past two weeks.”

Your eyes widened in shock. “Two weeks? What the hell happened to me?”

The woman sat down on the bed next to you, gently taking your hand in hers. “Do you not remember?”

Eyes squinting, you almost tried to see your memories in front of you, like you were trying to decipher a cryptic painting. “I…I can’t.”

“Do you know your name?” the woman asked quietly.

You did not hesitate: your name left your lips quickly. At least that was clear.

She nodded in approval. “Good. Darling, I don’t want this to come as a shock to you, but you washed up in our field after that storm. My husband and I found you the morning after. We thought you were dead.”

“I need to get home,” you whispered.

The problem was obvious though: Where _was_ home?

“What exactly do you do for a living, dear?” the woman asked, as she gave you a look that was a mixture of fear and intrigue.

“How do you mean?” you asked.

“Well, you had quite a few weapons hidden on your body when I disrobed you. Some strange looking gauntlet and –"

Assassins.

Training.

Evie.

Scaling.

Thames.

Jacob.

JACOB!

You let out a huge gasp as you brought your legs up and threw the blanket over you. Jacob! You had to find him! Two weeks, he was probably searching the earth for you.

However, when your feet touched the floor as you tried to stand, you immediately collapsed.

The woman grabbed to help you up. “Dear, you are much too weak! You have not walked for days now. You must rebuild your strength!”

The door burst back open. The little girl had returned. Her eyes lit up when she saw you. “She is awake! Can I play with your hair?”

“Heidi! Out!” the woman reprimanded as she tried to help your fragile form back into bed.

“Jacob! I have to get to him!” you protested, tears springing to your eyes.

“Who is Jacob?” Heidi asked, walking into the room. “Is he your betrothed?”

“Heidi, what did I say?”

“But I want to play with her!” Heidi pouted.

You got into a sitting position on the bed, your elbows on your knees as you leaned forward, head in hands. Thoughts swam through your head as you tried to understand the gravity of the situation.

“Two weeks,” you muttered.

What would Jacob be thinking? Would he still be searching for you? Would he have given up by now?

The woman patted your hand awkwardly. “I’ll give you some time to readjust, dear. My name is Marie. If you need anything, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

Marie walked to the door, ushering Heidi out with her. Heidi peeked around her mother’s frame to call to you, “I’ll be in the kitchen too if you want to play!”

You managed a small smile as you straightened. Just before Marie shut the door, a thought struck you.

“Marie!”

She peered back into the room. “Yes, dear?”

“When I was out,” you started, slightly embarrassed, “Did I get my cycle?”

Marie shook her head. “No, everything was fine in that sense.”

Your mind worked. No cycle.

“You may not be able to fit into your strange jacket in a few months’ time, my dear,” Marie said, a smile playing on her lips.

She closed the door.

Carefully, you rose to your feet, doing your best to not collapse again. Shuffling painfully over to the mirror, your fingers found your nightgown and slowly raised the material up. Hesitating momentarily, you raised it all the way up to just under your breasts.

Yes, there it was. Between your hipbones was the obvious protruding belly of a pregnant woman. It was small, but it was definitely there. You noticed that you had lost some weight during your ordeal. Your shrinking frame had probably contributed to your belly becoming so prominent.

Your baby had survived the Thames and your fever.

You used your palm to gently trace the curve of your baby’s home. It was obviously strong like you and Jacob.

You smiled with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friends who don't speak German (I'm just learning it so I'm no expert either), here is the translated conversations between Hans and Marie:
> 
> "My God, it is a woman!"  
> "Is she dead?"  
> "I will look."  
> "No, No, she is alive. I believe she has a fever."  
> "Pick her up then. We must bring her inside."  
> "Shit, she is heavy!"  
> "Shut up and put her on the cart."  
> ***  
> "Who is this Jacob?"  
> "Perhaps a husband?"


	9. Chapter 9

You were able to dress yourself, though your movements were slow and weak. The memories came back as your rib cage continued to sting when you dragged your arms through your shirt.

“Bloody ship,” you mumbled, ignoring the strike of pain when you breathed.

After putting on the remainder of your clothes, you kept Evie’s coat on the desk, along with your gear, and opened the bedroom door. It lead out into the humble kitchen where your rescuers were waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, you were sitting at the table with the Schneider family, downing your second bowl of vegetable soup and third piece of bread. Two weeks of no proper meals had left you ravenous.

Swallowing another mouthful of the perfectly spiced soup, you asked, “Where exactly am I?”

Marie placed a cup of tea on the table for you, before sitting down in her chair with her own cup. “You are in Isleworth, dear.”

You nearly choked on your food. “Isleworth. Isleworth?”

“Yes,” Marie said, her brow furrowed, “Where did you start?”

“Southwark docks,” you said, sitting back in your chair with a stunned silence.

“That’s quite the trip, then,” Hans, who was to your left, said thoughtfully. “What were you doing out on the docks during that storm?”

“I was helping my friends stop a shipment of opium from coming into the city,” you responded, your voice low from reality sinking in to the severity of your situation.

“That is quite….noble of you,” Marie said, though she clearly seemed confused. “Do you work for Scotland Yard?”

“Indirectly,” you murmured. “I fell off the ship as it exploded.”

Heidi, who had been sitting nearby playing with her rag dolls, piqued in interest at you: “It exploded! Mummy, is she a soldier? Are you a soldier?”

“No, I am not a soldier,” you answered, smiling at her. “But I do protect people who can’t protect themselves.”

“ _Attentäter_ ,“ Hans muttered to Marie, who gave the faintest of nods.

“Thank you so much…for everything,” you said, your voice thick with sincerity. “I was very fortunate to be found by people such as yourselves.”

Marie took the hint in your statement: “Are you leaving tonight?”

You nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I have to get back. I have to get to….” Your words trailed off as you looked down at your hands in your lap.

Marie must have seen the blush that betrayed you. “Who is Jacob, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Feeling a pang in the pit of your stomach, you tried to ignore the tears starting to form as you said, “He is….waiting for me.”

“The father?” Marie asked gently.

Biting your lower lip, you gave the smallest of nods. “He doesn’t know where I am. Or if I’m even alive.”

“You should go, then,” Hans said, his voice gruff with concern. “He’s probably worried himself into sickness.”

Your heart hurt at the thought of Jacob being so terribly worried about you. You had to go. Now.

Rising up from your chair, you pushed it in and said, “I am going to fetch my items.”

“I’ll prepare a horse for you,” Hans said, himself rising from his spot.

“Oh, no, Herr Schneider,” you said, shaking your head emphatically. “I can’t take one of your horses. I will walk.”

“That’s over a 3 hour walk,” Marie exclaimed. “You need to get back to him as soon as you can. You will take a horse. No arguments.”

Letting out a breath, you gave her a smile. “Yes, Frau Schneider. Thank you,” you replied warmly, as you opened the door to your temporary bedroom.

Before when you had put on your ensemble, your movements were stiff, slow, and pained. Now, you had a new sense of purpose. You had to get back to him, and you would spare no further time. Your belly was full, your mind was clear, your body still weakened, but this was the most important thing you needed to do. Jacob had no idea where you were, and you knew him – despite the fact that Jacob tried to come off as a tough Assassin, deep down, he had a huge heart, one that was probably filled with despair and rage of him being unable to save you.

After you pulled your last belt around your hips, latching it tight, you shrugged into Evie’s coat. Reaching into a buttoned pocket on your trousers, you found what your fingers were searching for: two five pound notes that you kept in case of emergencies…or a bribe. In this case, you figured it was the least you could give to the people who saved your life, gave you a horse, and literally cleaned up your mess as you laid there unconscious.

Lying the notes on the desk, you placed an unlit candle on them for safekeeping. The sun had almost disappeared beneath the horizon. Time to go.

*

You had given Marie a heartfelt goodbye. After all, the woman had done more for you than would ever be expected by a stranger (not to mention seeing your intimate parts for the better part of two weeks). Heidi was very upset that you were leaving – tears streaked down her face as she protested that you hadn’t even played together yet. You gave her a hard hug with the promise that you would return to see her someday soon.

Hans was a bit standoffish – perhaps he wasn’t good with goodbyes. But as he held the reins to the beautiful appaloosa that you would be riding back to Whitechapel, he tried to extend another hand to shake yours as a farewell. You gave him a quick hug, which he first stiffened at, but eventually relented and patted you on your back.

He had given you quick directions (essentially follow the river until you can cross whenever you can) and you were off, hoping that they would find the notes quickly – their humble home suggested that they could use it more than you ever could.

Now you had the horse going at a quick canter. Night had fallen, you reckoned it was around 7 – you would check your pocket watch, but it had been ruined by the river. You had to get back quickly.

Your mind raced with thoughts of Jacob. You had been gone for too long and you wondered how he was faring. Was he maintaining a strong front, gallantly searching for you still? Or had his gentle, fragile self broken?

The horse was not slowing down, signifying that he was still fresh enough to go faster. You dug your heels into its side, urging it to go forward. It responded and you rode faster, closer to your beloved.

*

The horse snorted in a kind of relief as you rode into Whitechapel, for you had finally slowed it down to a quick trot. The city was still bustling – when you had gone past Big Ben, the time had said nearly 8 o'clock.

Your heart was pounding in anticipation as you continued onward through the streets, the sound of the horses’ hooves echoing off the old buildings. You heard the laughing of some nearby patrons as they exited the corner pub – you were jealous of their lightheartedness as your own anxiety was making it difficult for you to function. Looking up, you wondered if any of your Assassin brethren were stalking the rooftops, maybe they would see you and alert Jacob to your presence. But upon your scrutiny, you discovered that the rooftops were empty. Breath catching in your throat, you knew you could wait no longer – you ordered the horse into a gallop and it tore through the streets, despite the protests of angry citizens walking nearby, them shouting obscenities at your recklessness.

When you turned onto the avenue with Jacob’s home, you could tell from afar that he was either not there, or asleep – the house was dark and quiet. Your eyes never left his building as you rode up, as you were looking for any sign of movement inside. When your horse finally brought you near the front door, you pulled on the reins to stop you.

Letting out a slow breath, you knew that something was wrong. The house felt….cold, empty. Like something tragic happened here.

You swung your leg over the horse to dismount and tied the reins to the hitching post. As the horse grazed happily on the hay left in the trough, you went to Jacob’s front door and turned the knob. The door clicked open, surprising you that he had left it unlocked. You pushed open the door and gasped.

The moonlight streaming in through the door behind you was able to illuminate the space before you. Papers were all over the floor as if someone left in a huge hurry, a chair was overturned haphazardly onto its side, possibly thrown out of rage. The house was cold, giving the impression that no one had been here for quite some time.

After closing and locking the door, you rounded into the next room, making note of the hearth that obviously had not been lit in some time. You found an oil lamp and lit it, the warm light finally giving some heat to the room.

Walking back to the foyer, you were finally able to see what was on the ground when you first entered. Kneeling, you quizzically looked at the papers strewn about.

“Jacob’s journal,” you muttered, picking up one of the crinkled pages to read:

_I honestly do not know what day it is. Adley helped me look for her the past few days, but even he told me the search was in vain and stopped. I finally resolved myself to stop searching, too, God forgive me. I wasn’t even able to give her a proper burial._  
_The world holds terrible, ruthless beings and endless agony, but in my old age, I was finally able to find something worth living for – she was like a bit of light in a dreary existence. To my never ending regret, I did not express to her my true feelings, something I had planned to remedy with a sapphire engagement ring I would give to her upon my request for her hand in marriage. Now I may as well throw the thing into the Thames, where she disappeared that night._  
_I have found myself drinking profusely, even more than what I did in my youth, in an attempt to mask the unyielding pain I feel. The only advantage I have is that the amount of alcohol I need to consume until I am passed out unconscious is considerably less than what I had to drink in my younger days. But even then, I do not escape her. My wicked dreams show me her beautiful form constantly, for I see her even when my eyes are closed. It seems that even my soul is aching for her._  
_It will be a miracle if I survive this._

After setting the paper back down on the floor, you pressed a hand to your mouth in shock. It was just as you feared – Jacob was destroyed by your supposed death, to the point where he had resorted to self-destructive tendencies.

Holding the lamp in one hand, you ascended the stairs, checking the other rooms for him, which all came up empty.

When you opened the door to his bedchamber, your shoulders dropped and you bit your lip to prevent the sob from escaping.

Jacob was asleep on his bed, chaotically draped over it as if he simply collapsed on it, his arm hanging over the side toward the floor, gripping a mostly empty bottle of hard whiskey. Clothes were strewn about the room, as if he no longer cared about aesthetics. He himself only wore a simple shirt and trousers, not even bothering to remove his boots before he seemingly stumbled into bed. You pushed the door open further and stepped inside, the room just as cold as the rest of the house. Jacob was facing you, his face somewhat contortedly painfully, as if fighting off a terrible dream. You knew he was alive, but just to soothe your own worry, you placed the lamp on a table and kneeled next the bed, lightly stroking his tousled and unwashed hair back as you checked to make sure he was actually breathing. He was.

He may have been asleep, but he did not look peaceful. His brow was furrowed and his breaths were rapid. You remembered the visions you had while you were suffering from fever – you knew that he had seen worse in his day, so more than likely his hallucinations were more terrifying than yours had been.

He barely stirred as you took the bottle from his hand, his lax fingers releasing it, allowing you to set it on the nightstand. Still crouched next to him, you smoothed back his hair again and planted a warm kiss on his forehead.

He finally opened his groggy eyes and looked straight at you.

Your breath caught. You didn’t exactly know what to say. Hello, I didn’t die? Sorry you fell into a deep depression from my drowning, but I’m back?

Jacob stared sleepily at you while your fingers caressed his warm forehead. You gazed back at him tenderly, your eyes not leaving his as you whispered, “Hello, darling.”

Jacob swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his eyes began to water. One tear fell out, going across the bridge of his nose and dripping onto the blanket beneath him.

“I couldn’t save you,” he murmured.

You realized that he was still half asleep and mostly drunk. It didn’t make much sense to completely wake him up now, for you needed the alcohol to run through his system before you give him such a shock. Instead you continued on with the charade of you being a figment of his hallucinations; smiling back, you said, “Everything’s all right, my love. I was saved.”

“I should have….ran faster, I should have…” Jacob grumbled, his eyes already beginning to close.

You kissed his nose, drinking up the tear he had shed. “No, there was nothing to be done. Stop punishing yourself.”

“I love you,” he breathed out, eyes finally closed.

You took a sharp breath. You’d been expecting the words, but when you heard them, they still hit a pang deep in your heart. For Jacob thought he was uttering them to a vision, a spirit coming back to torment him. Still, you kept your composure and whispered into his hair, “I love you, darling. To the moon and back. Now sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.”

His heavy breathing gave you the signal that he had drifted back off into sleep, though his body seemed much more relaxed than before. You pressed another kiss to his forehead, before standing up and going toward the end of the bed. You removed his boots and set them near the chifferobe. Unfolding a thick blanket, you walked back over to Jacob and gently set it over his sleeping form, doing your best not to disturb him. He let out a sigh, sounding almost relieved. After, you went back outside to deal with the appaloosa still tied up to the hitching post, where it was being admired by three of Jacob’s little Rooks. You gave them each five shillings to take the beautiful horse down to the stables near the train station to be boarded for now. They eagerly took the reins and went about their way.  
You returned to Jacob. You continued through the room, picking up the clothes that were scattered around, trying to make the place more presentable. However, halfway through your endeavors, you felt a wave of exhaustion hit you. Apparently your fatigue from your stressful two weeks hadn’t quite left you.

Jacob still fast asleep, you undressed quietly, taking great care to delicately place Evie’s long coat over the chair. Once the rest of your clothing was removed, you went into the drawer where you had kept your things. You could see that your items had been untouched, eliciting a small smile from you.

After pulling your nightgown over yourself, you climbed carefully into bed, Jacob still not awakening. Rolling onto your side, you looked at Jacob’s sleeping form, resisting the urge to reach over and touch him – you did not want to disturb him in any way. Instead, your hand drifted to the bottom of your stomach, where you cradled your small bump. The familiarity of the mattress, Jacob’s presence, the scents, the security of your surroundings contributed to you falling fast asleep in no time.

*

The birds chirping outside roused you from your slumber. Completely at peace, you opened your sleepy eyes, knowing exactly where you were. Apparently something else had caused you to wake up – you soundlessly turned your head to look at Jacob, who had finally awaken. He was sitting on the side of his bed, back to you, his shoulders hunched over in defeat, his elbows leaned on his knees. He ran his fingers through his hair and you heard him take in a sharp breath and let it out slowly, and you realized that he had not seen you yet.

You sat up, your heart pounding, and whispered, “Jacob.”

He froze, then tentatively looked over his shoulder at you. Eyes traveled over you, confused and a tad glazed over. Not registering that you were there, he turned back around and burrowed his face in his hands, dejected.

He still thinks this isn’t real, you thought frantically.

Jacob stood to walk a few paces over to the washbasin. You could tell from where you were that his eyes were bloodshot as he filled the basin, dipping his hands in to wash his face.

You stood up and rounded the bed. Resisting the urge to wrap your arms around his middle, you repeated louder, “Jacob.”

Jacob paused again, finally looking at you with a bit clearer state. He straightened, grabbing the cabinet with his hand so tightly, his knuckles turned white. His opened shirt revealed that his chest was rising rapidly with his labored breaths. Rubbing his red eyes with his free hand, he muttered, “My God, the hallucinations won’t stop.”

You chose your next words carefully. “Darling, I know this may come as a fright, but I did not die in the Thames. I’m really here.”

Even from a few paces away, you could see Jacob’s eyes beginning to water. “No, you’re not,” he whispered. “I saw it happen, you were pulled under.”

“I survived, my love, I washed up far from here –“

“I can’t…. I can’t keep doing this to myself,” Jacob interrupted, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “This isn’t real. God help me, this isn’t real.”

“Stop it!” you interjected, a bit too forcefully, “Jacob, this is happening. I am trying to tell you I didn’t die. I came back here last night, I tucked you in, I’m really here. I didn’t die in that river!”

He didn’t seem to believe you – he was still stuck between reality and his vivid hallucinations of seeing you everywhere. Placing a hand over his eyes, he whispered to himself, “I’m going insane with grief, I know it.”

Your gentle approach wasn’t faring too well. “Jacob, you are not going crazy. I’m really here. Look at me. Dammit, look at me!”

Jacob’s desperate eyes searched yours. He still seemed confused, dazed….and devastated. The beautiful hazel eyes were so defeated, so full of sadness, that you nearly began weeping yourself.

“Jacob, my love, I’m here…..I came back to you,” you whispered.

Jacob’s eyes furrowed, as if he were really seeing you for the first time. “Is this real?”

You took a step forward, “Yes, Jacob – “

Jacob collapsed to his knees, the shock too much to endure as he let out a sound that resembled something between a sob and a gasp. His face was filled with astonishment and sorrow as he brought his hand to his eyes to hide his emotion again: “I….no, I grieved you, I….”

You quickly went to him, wrapping your arms around Jacob’s head and neck, him burying his face into the stomach of your nightgown. His arms encircled you tightly like a desperate vice, like you were the only thing keeping him sane and bound to this earth.

You gently smoothed his hair, his arms around you so constricted it was starting to hurt. You murmured, “It’s all right, love. I’ve come back… everything will be just fine.”

“How are you here?” Jacob replied, shuddering and not looking up at you (you felt your nightgown start to get wet from his silent tears), “What happened? I….I thought I’d lost you.”

“I need to know you understand,” you whispered down to him as you ran your fingers through his oily locks, “I need to hear you say it.”

He buried his face more into your stomach, his arms not relenting as you heard him say, albeit muffled, “You’re here….You didn’t….. die in the Thames.”

“And I’m not a vision,” you said softly.

“You’re not a vision,” Jacob repeated, his voice just as low.

“And everything will be wonderful again,” you said, lightly scratching between his shoulder blades.

Jacob pulled his head back to look up at you. His cheeks were wet, his eyes still watery. “You are really here.”

You smiled warmly. “Yes, love. I’m really here.”

Jacob closed his eyes, as if in relief. He pressed his face back into your abdomen, as a distraught child would.

“Everything is fine now, Jacob. I promise.”

*

Two hours later, you and Jacob had since moved to his spacious loveseat. You were sitting on his lap, cuddling against him with your face buried into his muscular neck. His large arms were wrapped around your body in a possessive manner, as if he would never dream of letting you go. The two of you had been like this since your return. Jacob’s lips kept finding their way on to you, whether it be in your hair, forehead, cheeks, mouth. You clutched at him, desperate to hold onto this moment, to ingrain it into your memory forever. His hand stroked up and down your back, his cheek finally resting against your forehead. You were both still, peaceful, and perfectly pleased. The only sounds coming from the cackling hearth and the every so often contented sigh.

“Where were you?” Jacob murmured, his calloused hands so soft against your body.

Your hand wandered up into his hair as you nuzzled into his neck. “I let the river take me to Isleworth.”

“Isleworth?” Jacob breathed, incredulous. “My God.”

“Yes,” you whispered, “I managed out into a field. The family who owned it, wonderful people, they found me. They cared for me, Jacob, for two weeks.”

Jacob’s lips pressed to your temple, his breath hot against your skin as he inquired, “Why on earth were you gone for so long?”

“Fever and shock,” you replied, your fingers leaving his hair to trace circles on his bare chest. “I was delirious the whole time. I saw things….terrible things.”

Jacob swallowed. “I saw you go in the water, saw you go under and I just… I shattered. I tried to keep up on the docks, but it was just impossible, the current was so fast….”

You kissed his jawline. “There was nothing to be done. I told you, I’m tougher than I look.”

For the first time since you had returned, Jacob smiled. “Of course you are. I won’t ever underestimate you again.”

Though you knew part of the answer, you couldn’t help but ask, “What were you doing while…. When I was gone?” You had to know, had to know if his heart ached for you as yours did for him in your unconscious state.

Jacob let out a pained breath. “I was searching for you everywhere, all the docks, the shores, the banks. I looked for days and days. Adley helped me for a while, but he eventually had to sit me down and tell me what I didn’t want to hear.” You peered up at him; he was staring off to nowhere, his eyes fixated on something that must have happened at another time. “I took heed of his words and stopped. I’m so sorry, I stopped,” he sighed, finally looking at you. His worry lines became more pronounced, his eyes looking tired and sadder than usual.

You straightened in his lap a bit, just so you could reach his mouth. You pressed your lips to his in a heated kiss full of love and forgiveness. Jacob kissed you back, his hand on your thigh tightening.

When you pulled back, you opened your eyes to find his becoming watery again. Giving him a sad smile, you said, “Jacob, no more tears. I’m here. I won’t leave you again. Not even the mighty Thames could tear us apart.”

He nodded. You were touched to see that he was so emotional, he didn’t want to risk speaking. You pressed your forehead to his cheekbone, losing yourself in the peacefulness of the moment.

Several quiet moments later, Jacob cleared his throat and whispered, “I’m yours. For as long as you want me. My heart belongs to you, only you.”

Pulling back to look at him, you asked with a smile, “Does that mean you love me, Jacob Frye?”

His hand came up to touch your face, his gaze intense and meaningful. “I do. Since the very beginning.”

“The beginning? When we first met?” you wondered aloud.

Gentle fingertips brushed your hair back over your ear. “I couldn’t help myself. You are so beautiful and kind. You made it easy to fall in love with you. I didn’t add extra training to you to punish you, if that’s what you thought.”

You grinned, “You made me work harder because you wanted to see me more?”

He kissed your forehead. “Can you blame me?”

You turned your head slightly so that you could kiss his palm tenderly. You whispered to him, “Whatever the reason was, it made me realize what a beautiful human being you are. I love you.”

He nodded again, as if your words were the very salvation he needed. He ducked his head and captured your mouth with his. His kisses were tender, sweet, intoxicating. Closing your eyes, you drew your arms around him, the familiarity of his mouth caressing your lips enough to spark the fire of lust deep within you. His hands tangling in your hair, you shifted in his lap so that you were facing him proper, your thighs onto either side of his, your lips still locked onto his mouth.

Reaching behind you, you grabbed the neck of your nightgown and pulled it up over your head, leaving all of you completely bare to him. Throwing the nightgown somewhere on the floor, you resumed where you left off, taking his face between your hands and kissing him deeply, tongue finding tongue as you lightly pressed your core against his lap – you could feel he was already hardened for you.

The pace he moved at wasn’t rushed, though it was still heated in complete desire. The pads of his fingertips lightly grazed your back enough to give you goosebumps; you responded by running your fingers through his hair and clutching it at the base of his neck. His hands continued to wander as his mouth stayed on yours, the sounds of your sensual kisses pushing your arousal even further as you grinded upon him again. You didn’t notice that Jacob’s hands had been trailing on your front, toward your core, when they froze on your lower abdomen.

His lips withdrew from yours and he looked down at your stomach, his hands moving around to get a better feel. You were silent as he pressed a palm against the lower part of the bump, you wondering what his reaction may be. Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion between looking back up at you, searching for an answer.

“What…” he whispered, his voice trailing off, eyes widening.

Pushing his hair back and placing a kiss on his forehead, you said, “I was going to tell you that night, after the mission, that I suspected. But… I guess it’s as good as time as any.”

“So… you are with child?” he asked, his tone disbelieving.

Unsure of his vague response, you whispered, “Are you upset?”

Jacob shook his head, cupping your face in his large hands, “How could I? It’s a miracle after everything that’s happened.”

Relief coursed through you like a hot beverage on a cold day. You ducked your head and kissed him firmly, with a passion that scared even you. Jacob reciprocated, his hands moving feverishly over your naked form, before he slid his hands under your thighs and lifted you up to bring you to his disheveled bed. He laid you upon it gently, as he crawled on top of you. His weight was a comfort as you wrapped your legs around him, your lips never leaving his once. The scent of him filled your nostrils and you wondered how you could have ever survived without him, this delicious, brave, handsome, and righteous man, your fingers finding their way to the front buttons of his shirt so that you would have no barriers between the two of you. He aided you in shrugging out of his shirt before you threw it from you, his tongue then probing for yours and you answering with a stroke of your own. He tasted exquisite.

Your passionate kissing continued as Jacob’s hands explored your heated body, his fingers lightly stroking your peaked buds with just the right amount of pressure, withdrawing a gasp from you, but you did not relent in your impassioned kiss. You felt your center aching, and you knew it wouldn’t be long until you needed a release from either his expert fingers or his large member.

Your passion continued until your lips were swollen, but you weren’t nearly finished yet. Your skin felt like it was hot to the touch, and Jacob was the only thing that could possibly quench it. Your hands went through his hair, your mouth opening to greet his tongue; you grinded your hips against his, his hardness against your center. Jacob shifted his body over; his hand that was playing with your peaks trailed down over your ribcage, passed your protruding abdomen and lightly pressed his fingertips against your slit. His lips left yours as they continued on sucking and biting at your neck. Turning your head, you gave him better access, and trailed your fingernails up and down his back. However, when his fingertips probed into your folds, your fingernails slightly dug into his delectable skin, no doubt leaving marks. Jacob heard you gasp and pressed his fingers deeper, becoming drenched in your arousal.

“So wet for me, love,” he murmured in your ear, as he curled two fingers inside you, stroking them in and out in an agonizingly slow motion. Gasping, you gripped his shoulders in a vicelike grip, your thighs already starting to shake as you closed your eyes, biting your lower lip. You were slightly embarrassed at the wet sounds your dampness was causing as he moved his fingers, but that embarrassment disappeared when the pads of his fingertips pressed against something up and inside of you. You inhaled sharply, your legs opening more as you uncontrollably grinded your pelvis against his hand, for the feeling that surged through you was unlike anything he’d ever done to you before. And you loved it.

“Oh my word, what the hell was that?” you gasped again. His fingers expertly pushed against the spot again, causing you to arch your back and sink your head back further into the pillows. You could feel your arousal spreading and dripping outward to your thighs.

Jacob chuckled, “Just something I’ve been hiding in my arsenal.”

His fingers stroked against you again. You clawed onto his biceps, closing your eyes and managing to choke out, “Dear God in heaven, that is fucking amazing.”

Jacob’s lips trailed across your breasts, ignoring the fact that you were leaving marks on his skin. “I love that mouth of yours.”

“You keep doing what you’re doing – “ you had to stop to let out a cry from Jacob stroking your spot firmer “ – and you’ll be hearing a lot more from this mouth… oh fuck,” you whimpered, finally acknowledging that flame that was starting to burn ferociously in your belly and hips as you curled your toes.

Jacob shifted downward, carefully moving his body so that he wouldn’t release his hold on you. His stroking became a bit gentler as you felt the familiar feel of his mouth pushing several lovely kisses on the inside of your thigh, now wet from your excitement. Your folds were already aching for contact of his smooth lips. Through your eyes that were glazed over with complete lust, you looked down to see the top of Jacob’s head as it settled down over your center, his breath hitting your sensitive spot just right. His fingers still working inside you, his mouth sucked and bit at your swollen lips, his movements slow and deliberate. Fingers going in and out, his hot tongue stroked your center firmly; gasping, you arched your back again, your fingers gripping his hair as that white, hot fire that burned inside you was building at a rapid scale, and he hadn’t even hit your favorite spot yet.

Chest nearly heaving from exertion of trying to keep yourself together, you opened your mouth to let out a shuddering gasp as Jacob’s mouth found your sensitive bud that was aching for stimulation. And Jacob did not disappoint. His tongue swirled around it repeatedly, stroking and sucking with expert ease. His one hand inside you, his other encircled your thigh in an attempt to keep you secured to him and his mouth. You felt whole, filled, and completely helpless as Jacob continued to drive you to ecstasy.

The tingling started at your pelvis and was spreading itself outward, going from Jacob’s mouth to the tips of your toes and fingertips. Gasping and quivering at every swipe of his tongue, you felt your thighs start to shake at the anticipation of your delicious release. As much as you wanted to savor this moment of reunification with your sweetheart, you were losing control fast, for Jacob was specialized in working your body passionately and with sensual purpose, and his methodical mouth was an indication that he was going to take all the time he needed to push you over the edge.

Gasping now and trembling from exertion, you were grateful that Jacob learned somewhere how to drive you completely crazy because your body was nearly scorching with every firm lick of his tongue against your swollen clit. You kept one hand desperately wound in his hair as your hips started to rock against his mouth, your body frantic to feel that release. When Jacob’s lips clamped themselves around your bud and started sucking with just the right amount of lovely pressure, you did your best to keep yourself from completely launching off the mattress at the sudden sensation. That blazing light was threatening to take itself over you and you were happy to oblige.

Once that wave hit you, it peaked over you with an intensity you had never felt before. Back arching, and muscles tensing, you let out a sharp cry that no doubt satisfied Jacob, for you heard him give a deep chuckle that vibrated against your core as his mouth continued to work you through your orgasm. Trembling with the aftershock of your release, your breathing still ragged, your mind was dizzy from the explicit tumble of feelings that only comes from such raw pleasure. Your fingers on his hair loosened as your body released the tension it was holding, the shaking in your thighs giving way to a wonderful sense of complete relaxation, your body becoming limp under Jacob’s slowing mouth.

Knowing that you were completely at peace, Jacob detached his mouth from you and crawled up to kiss your entire face, for your body was still quivering from the wonderful release you had felt and you were not entirely ready to continue on just yet. His body laid on top of yours, and you relished the feel of him on you, your weak arms reaching up to lightly stroke his muscular back as you came down from your high.

When you felt you had recovered, you reached up to cup Jacob’s face. For a moment, all you did was stare into his hazel eyes while you smiled warmly.

Even in the intimate setting you were in, Jacob managed to blush as he looked down on you, having propped himself up on his elbows. “Something wrong?”

You grinned. “Nothing. Just admiring the man I love.”

He gave a sheepish smile, his eyes flickering down from yours to hide the way your words had deeply touched him emotionally. Without missing a beat, your hands brought his face down so that you could press your lips to his in a fervent kiss. Jacob kissed you back, settling his weight back down on you as he wrapped his arms around your torso. Your fingers tangled in his hair as tongues explored while hands caressed. Jacob ever so slightly grinded his hips against you, pushing his excited member against your core. You knew that you had to let him release soon; he was long overdue for his own pleasure.

“How do you want me?” you whispered between kisses.

“Any way,” Jacob whispered back, not opening his eyes as he kissed you deep and full of love. His mouth trailed down your neck, biting you with just the right amount of pressure to make you squirm beneath him and dig your fingernails into his toned back.

He growled at the sound you made, flipping you onto your stomach. You gasped at the sudden movement and the feeling of his hands gripping your hips to hitch them up a bit higher. Your hands clutched the sheets knowing what was about to happen. Jacob kneeled in position behind you as you heard the rustling of him dealing with his pants. You waited patiently and let out a small shriek when you felt him give a firm slap on your buttock.

“Jacob!” you gasped, peering over your shoulder at him.

He grinned. “Would you like another?”

“Well, kind of,” you replied with a devilish grin. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Seeing this beautiful body again, that’s what,” he said, slowly pumping his member with one hand and moving closer to your opening.

Letting out a breath, you closed your eyes and rested your head back on the mattress, preparing for the fullness you were about to be gifted with. You jumped slightly at the sensation of the head of Jacob’s manhood pressing itself against your folds, but your breath quickened when your wetness helped slide it in the first couple inches. Your brow furrowed in pleasure and your mouth gaped open somewhat.

Jacob slowly went in and out of your opening, teasing you relentlessly. You could hear the obscene wet sounds of your core as he moved within you, traitorously exposing just how wild and soaked you were for him. Behind you, Jacob’s breath was becoming quick and shallow, and he wasn’t even all the way in you yet.

You were dying to feel full; your core sending aching shots of desire through your hips and stomach. You whimpered, “Jacob, please.”

He gave another deep chuckle, before he slowly sheathed himself in you. His hips hit your buttocks as he completely filled you up. Digging your fingers desperately into the sheets, you inhaled sharply, and reveled in the feeling of being stretched so wonderfully.

“Fuck,” Jacob muttered, his voice strained.

Giving a grin, you said breathlessly, “There’s that mouth.”

He answered with another slap on your ass, causing you to emit another squeal.

You stopped laughing when you felt him start to move. His thrusts were deep and steady, and were effective in making you lose your mind. The tip of him managed to stroke that spot that you had just recently discovered, and decided that you really loved. Jacob did not bother to fuck you roughly – there would be plenty of time for that. For now, his movements were even and controlled. He was obviously savoring the way you felt around his cock. With every stroke of him against that lovely spot was causing you to unravel beneath him. You weren’t sure how long you both stayed in this lovely rhythm of lovemaking, but eventually, your head became fuzzy at the feeling of another orgasm building in your core and you knew it wouldn’t be long until he set you off again.

However, he had plans to make you reach new heights of ecstasy as you felt his weight come down, pinning you to the bed. His thrusts kept up as a free hand wrapped itself around you, his hand finding your swollen bud that his fingers were so experienced in rubbing. You sucked in a lungful of air and let out a cry as his middle finger moved firmly and knowingly in tight little circles around your pleasured bundle of nerves.

Jacob moved deep inside you, his finger expertly working you over into complete bliss. You met his powerful thrusts with a move of your hips each time, syncing with his movements. Your skin was hot, flushed, as the sweat started to form on both of you, the only sounds in the room your breaths and the thudding of his thighs slamming against you with every plunge. Eyes closed, you were completely mesmerized by the fire growing inside you, knowing that you weren’t going to last much longer.

When it finally crested, you cried out, feeling it pulsate through you, the delightful vibrations throbbing through your entire being, your legs shaking beneath him and shuddering into the mattress as your toes curled. Your hips grinded against his as your orgasm took complete control of your body. You managed to whimper out a “shit” as your whole physique felt like it no longer belonged to you.

Jacob straightened back into kneeling behind you, retracting his hand in the process. He grabbed your hips almost painfully; knowing that you were satisfied, he began to work for his own release. You happily obliged, meeting his movements with your own, trying to give him the fulfillment that he was searching.

Several more thrusts later, and Jacob let out a low groan, his body slowing as his fingers dug deep into your skin, sure to leave bruises for tomorrow. You felt the warmness of his seed spill into you, and you grinned with relief at the amazing sensation. You let him use you as he stroked slowly for several moments more, before stilling entirely.

Jacob let out a breath as he withdrew from you, much to your disappointment. However, he laid down on the bed, pulling you close to him so he could press his chest against your back. Strong arms encircling you, you pressed yourself against him, enjoying the wonderful feeling of snuggling with him again. His hand cradled your baby bump lovingly.

You were both silent for a while. There wasn’t anything that needed to be said.

Kissing your shoulder, Jacob then buried his face in your hair. A thought struck you, one so powerful and nerve-wracking, your breath caught. It was now or never.

“Jacob,” you whispered, tilting your head slightly back to look at him.

He moved, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head in his hand. He looked down at you as he said, “Yes, love.”

You swallowed nervously, your eyes searching his. You reached up with your hand and stroked his bearded cheek. “Marry me.”

Jacob’s lips slowly went up into a smile. Scarred eyebrow raised cockily, he murmured, “Thought you’d never ask,” before bending down to capture your lips in a kiss so deep, you knew in your heart that this is where you belonged. With Jacob.

Forever.


End file.
